assassin malgrès lui
by sasusaku
Summary: re voici nos héros de naruto toujours avec mon couple préférer sasusaku bien sur avec sasuké en mafioso et naruto son bras droit venez lire si cela vous intéresse je sais le résumez est nul mais j'avais pas d'idée
1. Chapter 1

Salut les petits loups c'est re moi j'espère que cela vous plaisir de me revoir oh oh oh oh (fille qui se la pet à peine pas) si pas ben tant pis je suis là quand même . Alors nous voici avec une nouvelle histoire l'idée m'es venue en lisant Flic, Mafia, et Potentiel amour sur de Molly Stevenson pour ceux que cela intéresse et puis en même temps cela me trottais dans la tête depuis que je lis haou airen. Alors voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre1

Sakura sortit avec sa pizza qu'elle devait livrée dans la demi-heure. ' Si je loupe encor cette commande cela va encor être repris sur ma paye. Et si cela continue, je ne pourrais plus payer mon loyer.' Et oui, sakura avait 20 ans et était orpheline. Ses parents ont été sauvagement assassinés devant ces yeux alors qu'elle était âgée de 5 ans. Elle a voyager de famille d'accueille en famille d'accueille. Elle n'a jamais eu de véritable famille. Ces parents étant sans famille eux aussi. Elle habitait avec une jeune fille blonde Ino qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'ayant pas de famille non plus. Elles étaient toutes deux très solidaire. Sakura ne connaissait pas beaucoup le passer de ino. Et celle-ci se gardait bien de lui poser des questions car elle-même n'avait jamais raconté ce qui était arriver à ces parents. Elle préférait oublier le passer et aller de l'avant. Elles s'étaient rencontrées toute les deux à une agence immobilière où elles recherchaient un appartement abordable. Elles se sont entendue sur l'instant et ont jugé préférable de se prendre un appart à deux. Voilà comment sakura avait rencontré sa meilleure amie. Ino, elle travaillait en temps que fonctionnaire à l'administration.

Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'était précisément le travail d'Ino. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le faire.

- Mlle, haruno au lieu de rêvassez allez me livrer cette pizza immédiatement. Hurla le patron de la pizzeria.

- Ouais ça va j'y vais. Sakura enfourcha son scooter et démarra. Arrivée à un feux rouge d'un carrefour dans les bas quartier, elle fût intrigué en entendant un bruit familier. Un bruit qu'elle avait déjà entendu quand elle était plus jeune. Un coup de feu. Des images s'enchaînaient dans son esprit. Une giclée de sang sur les murs blanc. Des hurlements dans la nuit. Deux cadavres étendues sur le sol. Des pleurs. Un homme se tenant debout arme au poing. Une ombre sombre et furtive. Elle revient à elle en entendant un cri de douleur. Elle se rangeât sur le bas côté et coupa le contact. Descendit de son scooter pour s'engagée dans la ruelle sombre où elle avait entendu le cri. Elle se retrouva au milieu de la ruelle ou un jeune homme de + ou – 20 ans était encerclé par une bande de truand armé. Il était blesser à l'épaule et semblait souffrir (sans blague ta une balle dans l'épaule mais tous baigne). Sakura en voyant cela se mit à hurler à la mort. Les truands se retournèrent, l'un d'eux leva son arme pour tiré sur sakura mais le jeune homme le bouscula. Il loupa son tir et jura l'un deux dit quelques choses en une langue que sakura ne connaissait pas. Et les truands prirent la fuite de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Sakura s'approcha du jeune homme qui était appuyé contre le mur d'un immeuble.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?

- Imbécile, tu aurais pu te faire tuer hurla-t-il en rage.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très reconnaissant.

- Ouais bon ça va. Mais tu n'avais pas à intervenir. J'aurais pu me démerder.

- Hum oui effectivement vous aviez l'air de gérez la situation. Dit elle sarcastique en jetant un regard septique à sa blessure à l'épaule.

- On t'a rien demandé.

- Bon, si tous va bien. Je dois vous laissez j'ai du boulot. Mais je vous conseil d'aller voir un médecin.

- Ouais c'est ça. Sakura partit de la ruelle. La journée finissait vraiment mal. Son salaire allait en prendre un coup et en plus elle avait faillit se faire tuer et elle avait rencontré un jeune homme étrange et pas très sympathique.' N'empêche il était pas mal. Très sexy. Peau blanche, cheveux noir et un regard tous aussi noir. Et un corps à damner. Hé mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'ai pas le temps de penser au mec ! j'ai du boulot' Elle mit le contact et partit faire sa livraison.

Sakura venait d'introduire sa clef dans la serrure de son appart quand quelqu'un lui mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de métallique contre sa tempe. Une voix dur et froide lui déclara :

- tu fais un geste ou tu te met à hurler et t'es morte ! c'est clair ?

- Hum hum sakura hocha de la tête. Et il enleva sa main de la bouche de sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de sasuké uchiwa ? Où est-il ?

- Qui est sasuké uchiwa ?

- Ne fais pas la petite innocente on t'a vue parler avec lui tout à l'heure !

- Oh ! c'est le mec de tout à l'heure ?

- C'est pas à toi de poser les questions ! alors ? répond !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! je le connais pas, moi ! j'ai entendu du bruit dans la ruelle et j'ai été voir c'est tous.

- Et bien ta curiosité te perdra ma belle dit l'homme avec une voix mielleuse. 'je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas .' pensa sakura. Tout à coup ( ben oui je peux pas faire mourir l'héroïne dès le début). La clinche de la porte s'abaissa et on entendit une voix déclarée :

- Sakura ? c'est toi ? t'as encor paumer tes clefs ? l'homme qui tenait fermement sakura partit en courant vers les escaliers de secours pour disparaître dans la nuit.

- Ben alors ma grande qu'est-ce que tu fous comme sa plantée devant la porte ? sakura regarda Ino hébétée.' je vais pas lui dire que en une seule journée, j'ai manqué de me faire tuer deux fois.

- Hum… euh je.. je ne retrouve plus mes clefs.

- Tu les as en main sakura.

- Ah oui tu as raison où avais-je la tête ?

- Je me le demande figure-toi. Mais je comprendrais que tu perdes la tête vu ce qu'il t'attend dans le salon. Dit Ino avec un clin d'œil. ' oh quoi encore mon dieu cette journée de cauchemar ne finira donc jamais ?'

- Un mec aux cheveux noir a demandé à te voir et il t'attend dans le salon. 'serait ce lui ? non impossible il ne connaît pas mon nom et puis pourquoi voudrait-il me voir ?' si tu ne le veut pas moi je le veux bien. Sakura ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son amie et se dirigeât vers le salon. Un homme se trouvait bien là. Mais sakura ne le connaissait pas. Il avait bien les cheveux noir mais long plus long que ceux du jeune homme de tous à l'heure de plus il possédait des yeux très claires presque blanc sans pupille. Il n'était pas mal dans son genre. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de sakura. Plutôt celui d'ino d'après la remarque que celle-ci lui avait faites.

- Mlle haruno, je présume dit le jeune homme. En se redressant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé.

- Ino, je crois que je vais accepter ta proposition. Tu peux t'en occuper car moi je ne le connais pas ce mec. Sur cette parole sakura sortit de la pièce en passant devant une Ino stupéfaite. Le jeune homme retient sakura par le bras.

- Mlle je dois vous parler.

- Et bien moi pas je ne vous connais pas.

- Quelqu'un m'envoie vous chercher.

- Qui ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance ?

- OH ? et je devrais vous suivre comme une idiote sans dire un mot ? Vous êtes sur d'être en bonne santé et de ne pas avoir de problème mentaux cela se soigne vous savez !

- Monsieur m'avait prévenu que vous aviez du caractère. Et que je n'aurais pas facile.

- Qui ? dites-moi qui et je vous suivrais peut-être.

- Mon patron m'a dit que dire son nom ne vous servirez à rien.

- Dîtes toujours et on verra bien.

- Monsieur uchiwa.

- Oh c'est le même nom que le gars de tous à l'heure a prononcé. Le jeune regarda sakura plus durement et dit :

- 'Ils' vous ont déjà retrouvée alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Vous allez me suivre sans discuter et votre amie aussi. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop toute les deux.

- Moi, je dirais pas assez si vous voulez mon avis dit sakura.

- Euh je voudrais pas vous interrompre mais moi je ne vais nulle part demain je bosse et je tiens pas à perdre mon boulot pour vos beaux yeux. Dit ino

- Si vous restez ici vous perdrez plus que votre emploi Mlle.

- Est-ce que se serait une menace ?

- Non un fait Mlle. Prenez vos affaires et ne faites pas d'histoire svp ne m'obliger pas à être méchant.

- Ouhhh ! j'ai peur déclara ino avec humour.

- Ino, fais ce qu'il te dit stp. Voyant son amie aborder une mine grave ino arrêta de charrier le beau jeune homme et partit dans sa chambre préparer ces affaires. Sakura fit de même. Elles furent de retour dans le salon quelque instant plus tard.

- Bien, mes hommes prendrons le reste de vos affaires plus tard suivez moi maintenant.

- Euh, c'est bien joli tous cela mais vous pourriez quand même nous expliquez ce qu'il se passe ! non ? dit sakura.

- Mon patron vous l'expliquera quand vous le verrez.

- Super ça ça veut dire ta gueule et suit. Dit ino entre ses dents.

- Non ! Mlle yamanaka cela veut juste dire. Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment.

- Tsss. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et entrèrent dans une BMW noir avec carreau fumé noir eux aussi. Il y avait trois voiture la leur et une devant eux et une derrière.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il trois voitures ? demanda sakura.

- Mon patron vous l'expliquera lui-même.

- Vous répondrez cette réponse chaque fois que je vais vous posez une question ? Oh non ne répondez pas votre patron me le dira lui-même ! c'est ça ? le jeune homme eu un sourire amusé.

- Non mademoiselle je ne répondrais pas cette réponse à chaque fois.

- Peut-on savoir au moins votre nom demanda ino.

- Neji. Neji hyuuga.

- Ouha il a répondu vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire virer vous n'avez pas répondu mon patron vous répondra lui-même. Dit sakura.

- Décidément il avait raison. Vous avez un fichu caractère. Sakura n'eu pas le temps de poser des questions sur cette réflexion. Car il venait d'arriver en face d'une immense grille.

- J'ai peur de vous poser la question a savoir 'où somme nous ?' et ne répondez pas mon patron bla bla car je vous jure que je commets un meurtre la sur place.

- Nous sommes arrivé chez mon patron. Neji passa une carte dans une boite accrocher au mur et les grille s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les trois voitures. Les deux voitures se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être des garages tandis que la leur s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers d'une maison. Enfin si l'on pouvait qualifier ce palace de maison. Les fenêtres étaient de grande baie vitrée genre 17 éme siècle en faites on aurait dit un château du 17éme siècle. Avec un jardin comme Versailles.

- Ouh on dirait le château de la star académie.

- Ino niveau référence il y a mieux que la star académie quand même.

- Non mais tu as vu ce palace. Il doit être friqué le mec. Sakura, il est pour moi.

- Mais je croyais que tu étais plus sensible aux charmes de notre beau messager. Dit sakura avec un petit sourire. Ino rougit un peu.

- Tu sais bien que je dis cela pour plaisanter.

- Oui, bien sûr. Dit elle mutine.

- Mlles si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit neji. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense battisse. Les décors étaient visiblement d'époque. Des tableaux magnifiques mais de styles orientaux. Les hauts plafonds étaient décorés de fresques. Et les pièces étaient éclairées de lumières tamisées. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans une pièces où trônait un immense bureau joncher de document une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue sur les jardins éclairées de petite lanterne japonaise. Tous dans cette maison alternait entre le décor oriental et occidental. Mais tous cela était très harmonieux.

- Mon patron ne devrait plus tard à arriver.

- Chouette. Je suis super impatiente de savoir quelle connerie on va encor me sortir ! dit sakura sarcastiquement.

- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi gentille avec les gens déclara une voix derrière leur dos. ' cette fois ! oui c'est bien sa voix. Celle du mec de tout à l'heure.'

* * *

Voilà voila j'espère que cela vous à plu moi perso je viens de le relire et cela me plait bien.

Sasu : normal c'est toi qui l'a écrit.

Moi : ta gueule ou je te fait crevé.

Sasu : tu peux pas je suis le perso principale.

Moi : arf la merde tanpis naruto deviendras le perso principale.

Naru : hé hé sasuk'crétin tu es hors course.

Sasu : tsss rien avoir il a pas mon charisme se bouffon il peut pas me remplacer.

Moi : pffff comme il fait son modeste là.

Sasu : bah quoi c'est vrai je suis irremplaçable.

Saku : bien sur que sasuké est irremplaçable.

Moi : bien sur sakura tu prend sa défense. De toute façon c'est au public de juger si sasuké dégage tapé 1 si il reste tapé 2

Sasu : et si l'auteur creve tapé3.

Moi : Et si sasuké fait le crétin taper sur lui L'auteur tapant sasuké.

Sasu : hé sa fait mal.

Moi : sasn déconner c'était le but. Bon allez on arrête les conneries a plus les petits lous pour la suite dite moi quand même si cela vous plait ou non juste pour moi savoir bisouuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les petits loups ah je n'ai rien à faire ce week end enfin un week end tranquille je vais enfin pouvoir avancer dans les chapitres de cette fic je tiens à remercier ceux qui n'ont laisser des commentaires. Et je vous laisse apprécier ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre2

- Alors c'est vous sasuké uchiwa ! Dit sakura sans se retourner.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom vu que je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

- Oh un homme très gentil qui passait près de chez moi me l'a dit.

- C'est-à-dire ? sakura se retourna pour faire face à sasuké. Et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Il n'était plus le même homme que tout à l'heure vêtu d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse musclé. Il était magnifique.

- C'est-à-dire ? dit-il plus durement. Sakura sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à vous répondre.

- Vraiment ? j'ai les moyens de te faire parler, tu sais ? dit-il avec un sourire insolent.

- Hum, je suis sensée avoir peur ?

- Bon, cela suffit maintenant déclara ino. Moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Votre amie ici présente à assister à une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Et certaines personnes cherchent à l'éliminer.

- Mais pourquoi demanda ino et quelle genre de scène ?

- On a essayé de m'assassiner et mlle haruno est arrivé à ce moment là.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Est-ce que j'en ai eu le temps ?

- Non, tu as raison.

- Mais maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que ces hommes t' ont dit.

- Dit quoi ?

- Et bien tout à l'heure.

- Quand ?

- Arrête de jouer avec moi et répond.

- Roh la la pas besoin de vous énervez. Ils m'ont juste demandé ce que je savais sur vous et où vous vous trouviez et que si je me mettais à hurler ils me tuerait. Comme je leur ai dit que je ne savais rien. Ils ont voulut m'éliminer mais ino a ouvert la porte juste à temps.

- Hum bien. Neji fait les monter dans leurs chambres, je dois passer un coup de fil.

- Et c'est tous ? dit sakura. Bien et c'est tous. Je n'ai même pas droit à une explication.

- Veuillez me suivre Mlle. Ino, elle était déjà sortie.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous suivre. Je veux des réponses à mes questions.

- Demain. Dit sasuké qui s'était dirigé vers son bureau et qui décrochait le combiné poser sur celui-ci. Sakura pris le combiné et le reposa sur le socle brutalement.

- Non maintenant dit-elle furieusement. Sasuké la regarda un petit sourire au lèvre il lui pris le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il pencha la tête vers elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de sakura.

- Sache que je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes ordres. Murmura-t-il.

- Sachez que je n'aime pas que l'on m'en donne. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce d'un pat rageur.

- Hum, elle me plaît de plus en plus.

- Attention de ne pas t'attacher à elle. Ou tu vas tous faire foiré dis une voix joviale dans son dos.

- Ah t'es là toi ! je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- J'avais remarqué alors c'est elle ? dit un jeune homme au cheveux blond et aux regard azure qui était dissimuler dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Ouais.

- Hum, hum, mignonne. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as ramenée.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

- Ts je ne m'attache pas, moi.

- Non, tu te contente de les draguée, de les sauter puis de les jetées.

- Et ice man tous le monde n'est pas comme toi j'ai besoin de tendresse, moi. Mais tu me rassure à un moment neji et moi on a cru que tu étais gay. Ne te voyant pas avec des filles

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, baka pervers. Et ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde en rien toi et neji. Alors est-ce que tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Ouais, tu avais raison. C'est bien le cartel du lotus blanc qui as fait le coup.

- Tss les enfoirés. Ils espèrent m'éliminer comme cela ils auront la part du marcher que j'occupe.

- Bah on sent doutait un peu.

- Ouais va falloir trouver quelques choses continue ta surveillance. Moi, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour nos invitées.

- Hé hé si tu ne veux pas t'en charger je peux le faire à ta place.

- Sors imbécile et va faire ton boulot.

- Tsss bien 'patron' sur ce le jeune homme blond sortit du bureau de son 'patron'. Pour continuer son travaille. Sasuké lui soupira. Et se plongeât lui aussi dans son boulot.

* * *

Sakura fut installé dans une chambre voisine à celle d'ino. Neji leur avait fait rapidement une visite guider de la demeure. Mais jugeant qu'il était tard et qu'elles seraient sûrement fatiguées, il abrégeât la visite. Sakura avait remarqué pendant la petite visite guidée que le courant passait vraiment bien entre neji et ino. Elle en était heureuse mais en même temps cela ne l'enchantait pas car on ne savait rien de ces personnes. Sakura qui ressassait ses pensées ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloire. Elle tourna la tête vers le radio réveille poser sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. '2h 45. Peut-être qu'ino non plus n'arrive pas à dormir' elle sortit de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte et voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Elle vit une ombre avancer vers le fond du couloir.

- ino ? c'est toi ? toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? murmura-t-elle dans la nuit.

- Non ce n'est pas ino. Déclara une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur.

- Oh ! c'est vous j'avais cru que…

- Je sais.

- Bon ben je vais me recoucher.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non et je constate que vous non plus !

- Hum je viens de terminer de travailler.

- Oh ! bien.

- Je connais un moyen de te faire trouver le sommeil dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras et en penchant la tête vers elle. Elle plongeât son regard dans celui de sasuké. 'Il est si beau. Et quel regard ! Il est tellement intense et mystérieux à la fois. Mais qui est-il ?'

- Mais qui êtes-vous en réalité murmura-t-elle. Sasuké a l'entente de cette phrase se figeât dans son geste.

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner te coucher.

- Oui, vous avez raison dit-elle en se réveillant de la transe dans la quelle le torse révélé par la lueur de la lune l'avait plongée. Il était torse nu portant comme seul vêtement un pantalon de pyjama en satin noir. Elle le regarda encore un peu puis déclara : Bonne nuit. Elle courut vers la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? pourquoi je réagis comme cela avec lui ? d'habitude j'arrive à repousser les autres mecs mais avec lui j'y arrive pas. Il est tellement mystérieux et puis il est si sexy (ça c'est vrai)'

* * *

' bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Soit un peu plus professionnel sasuké bordel ! Tu as autre chose à foutre que de compter fleurette à une gonzesse. Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle gonzesse. Celle-ci est différente des autres elle a du caractère, elle ne se pane pas devant toi. Elle a du répondant et pour ne rien gâcher, elle est sexy en diable. Bon sang il n'y a pas idée de se baladé en simple t-shirt. Elle a une de ces paires de jambes. Et apparemment elle n'avait rien en dessous de son t-shirt. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine mais elle avait l'air d'être très ferme. Mais à quoi je pense ? Je vais devenir comme naruto si cela continue ! Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche bien froide. Cela me fera du bien ' il se dirigeât vers la douche pour calmer ces ardeurs et ensuite partit se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin sakura sortit de sa chambre lavé et habillée. Elle se dirigeât vers la porte de la chambre d'ino et toca constatant que personne ne répondait ; elle descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, elle y trouva ino en grande discussion avec neji qui manifestement prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle les salua et s'installa en bout de table. Quelque instant plus tard sasuké descendit lui aussi prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- salut patron alors bien dormit ?

- Hn

- Ouah je vois que avec le temps, ton humeur est toujours aussi exécrable. Dit neji avec humour.

- Oh mais elle l'est pendant toute la journée d'après le peu que j'ai pu en constater. Dit sakura.

- Tss dès le matin, vous ne cassez déjà les …

- Hé la ! on reste poli ice man ! il y a des dames à notre table ce matin déclara un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu et qui venait de pénétré dans la cuisine. Il était habillé d'un costume noir lui aussi comme neji et sasuké. Mais ce que sakura venait de remarquer c'est que un éventail était cousu sur le col de chaque costume 'étrange ' pensa-t-elle s'en y prêté plus d'attention.

- Je vois une dame et un monstre. Et non deux dames. Dit sasuké.

- Bizarre si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez hier du moins ce n'est pas ce que vos actes m'ont fais comprendre.

- Et bien Mlle monster tu as mal compris.

- Hum oui bien sûr si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

- C'est le cas.

- Fors bien.

- Oula la journée commence bien. Ne faites pas attention au propos de ice man. Mlle…euh.

- Appelez –moi sakura juste sakura.

- Enchanter sakura moi c'est naruto uzumaki.

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile.

- Ben quoi il te va bien ce surnom.

- Je trouve également déclara sakura.

- Hum, je vous apprécie de plus en plus sakura.

- Moi aussi dit-elle.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné maugréa sasuké. Neji et ino ricanèrent à cette remarque. Et vous trouvez cela drôle.

- Un peu répondit neji.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur sasuké !déclara naruto.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'être.

- Il a pris une douche froide hier. Dit neji.

- Oh Oh ! c'est bien la première fois.

- Vas-y dis moi ice man qui est l'heureuse élue qui a réussit à te faire fondre ? demanda naruto qui savait parfaitement la réponse.

- Si vous voulez mon avis cela doit être une cinglée déclara sakura car il faut être cinglée pour trouver à ce mec totalement désagréable ne serais-ce qu'une qualité.

- Oui tu as raison elle est cinglée dit sasuké en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto rigola franchement.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle tous les deux.

- Bon, pour parler plus sérieusement vous nous aviez promis des explications M. uchiwa.

- Moi ? vous êtes sur Mlle haruno ? demanda innocemment '?' sasuké.

- Mais c'est que en plus vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

- Moi, j'oserais ? vraiment ?

- M. uchiwa je veux des réponses à mes questions.

- Pour cela faut-il encor que vous ayez posé 'la' question.

- Bien vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu. Premièrement pourquoi nous avoir emmenée ici ?

- Pour votre sécurité.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en sécurité chez nous ?

- Car le cartel du lotus blanc cherche à vous éliminer.

- Mais pourquoi parce que j'ai vu une scène que je n'aurais pas du voir ? mais c'est ridicule. Je ne serais même pas identifier vos agresseurs.

- Oui mais il pense que vous avec un lien avec moi.

- Donc si je comprends bien tous ce qui arrive est de votre faute ?

- N'exagérons rien. Mais en un sens, oui.

- Je crois que je vais me permettre de terminer le travaille que les hommes du cartel du lotus blanc n'ont pas pu finir.

- Hunf je ne pense pas non.

- Et qu'est-ce que le cartel du lotus blanc ?

- La mafia russe.

- LA MAFIA RUSSE ??? J'AI LA MAFIA RUSSE APRES MOI PAR VOTRE FAUTE !!!

* * *

Voila encor un chapitre de fini alors toujours aussi captivant ? la suite au prochain épisode. Bisou ah oui lachez des com 


	3. Chapter 3

Hé salut a vous lecteur et lectrice comme vous avez pu le constater je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre et oui je n'étais pas en conger nous pauvres étudiants n'avons que 2 jours à la toussaint je compatis pour tous ceux qui sont dans mon cas

enfin passons merci pour vos comm cela fait plaisir

j'ai dans la tête une autre histoire toujours sasuké sakura bien sûr mais faut d'abord que je finis de taper cette fic qui je pense ne fera pas plus de 10 chapitre ma plus courte fic bizarre je pensais qu'elle serait plus mais bon elle avance vite il se passe beaucoup de chose en peu de temps mais que de rebondissement.

Allez je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps bonne lecture qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant

* * *

Chapitre 3

- Sakura calme-toi. Dit ino.

- Me calmez mais comment veux –tu que je me calme. Et puis comment se fait-il que toi tu le prennes aussi bien ? ino rougit un peu et jeta un petit regard timide vers neji.

- Et bien j'étais déjà au courant.

- QUOI ? qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Comment ?

- Hé bien neji est venu me voir hier et m'a tous expliquer. Sasuké jeta un regard froid à neji qui osa les épaules et détourna la tête quand il vît le regard goguenard de naruto.

- Magnifique vraiment magnifique vous m'excuserez mais je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour peut-être si l'envie m'en prend ce qui va sûrement arriver de me jeter par la fenêtre.

- Sakura, je l'ai aussi mal pris que toi mais vois le bon côté des choses nous sommes en sécurité maintenant.

- Ah tu trouves ! tu trouves !!! On ne connaît même pas ces gens qui nous dit qu'ils ne font pas partie de la mafia eux aussi !

- Mais c'est le cas. Sasuké avait énoncé cette affirmation d'une voix calme et posée. Il regardait sakura avec un petit sourire amuser. Car en entendant cette phrase, elle s'était rassasie et le regardait hébétée.

- Vous…vous êtes….de..

- Oui Mlle haruno je suis le chef d'un clan de la mafia. Du cartel de l'éventail rouge (je sais pas géniale comme nom mais j'avais pas d'autre idée. ).

- Magnifique vraiment. Je vais me réveiller ! oui, c'est ça c'est un cauchemar.

- Sakura ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Dit ino pour rassurer son amie.

- Ca va aller oui ca va aller je vais aller dans ma chambre et je vais regarder par la fenêtre.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de sauter Mlle sous votre fenêtre, il y a un magnifique cerisier en fleur je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit abîmer à cause de vous.

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX C EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS FAITES PARTIE DE LA MAFIA QUE JE VAIS VOUS OBEIRE.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant car votre sécurité dépend de moi.

- Je pars d'ici immédiatement, viens ino nous rentrons à la maison. Sakura se leva de sa chaise. Ino jeta un regard déçu à neji mais se leva de sa chaise également et se dirigeât vers la porte comme sakura.

- Votre appartement à été vider hier soir Mlles. Et votre baie est terminée. Toutes vos affaires sont montées en ce moment même dans votre chambre. Quand à vos meubles, ils sont installés dans un garde meuble près du port sous votre nom. Sakura se retourna pour regarde sasuké qui continuait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

- Mais qui vous a donnez le droit de diriger ma vie ? QUI ? s'emporta-t-elle. Elle était arrivé près de lui et hurlait presque cette phrase près de ces oreilles. Sasuké toujours aussi imperturbable lui répondait calmement.

- Mlle haruno, il faut que vous compreniez que votre vie est maintenant liée à notre clan. Soit vous l'acceptez soit vous mourrez.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Je dirais plutôt un avertissement.

- Bien, mais sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler pour vous de toutes façon. Je n'ai aucune qualification dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Je suis livreuse de pizza.

- Et bien il vous faudra quand même travailler pour moi. Vous n'espérez tous de même pas vivre à mes crochets toute notre vie ?

- Se sera le prix à payer pour m'avoir impliqué dans vos petites affaires et gâcher ma vie par la même occasion. Sasuké eu un petit sourire.

- Allons vous exagérez de plus le travaille que je vous demande est tous a fait dans vos cordes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Hormis le faîte que je fasse partie de la mafia, je suis président d'une multinationale. Et il est fréquent que je sois invité où que je reçoive chez moi. Alors j'ai besoin d'une femme à mes côtés et cette femme se sera vous.

- Donc vous me demander d'être votre secrétaire !

- Hum, non vous avez mal compris.

- Et bien alors quoi !

- J'ai besoin d'une femme.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Si pour vous c'est un rêve j'en suis flatter.

- L'expression veut que cela soit un rêve mais pour moi ce serait plutôt un cauchemar.

- De toute façon vous êtes obligé d'accepter.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Si vous n'acceptez pas je vous livre au lotus blanc.

- Enfoiré. Sasuké sourit.

- Je ne te savais pas si grossière.

- J'ai encor d'autre mot pour vous qualifier. Comme par exemple…

- Et moi que devrais-je faire demanda ino qui jusque ici n'avait rien dit.

- Vous pourriez travailler dans ma multinationale puisque vous avez un diplôme de comptable.

- Et pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas travailler dans votre multinationale ?

- Parce que je ne vois pas dans quel domaine je pourrais vous mettre.

- Service livraison.

- Vous devrez sortir du bâtiment et le lotus blanc pourrait vous tombé dessus trop risquer.

- Mais ino elle devra sortir aussi du batiment ne serait-ce que pour rentré et sortir.

- Elle sera escorter.

- Et moi non !

- Je ne vais pas mobiliser mes hommes à chaque fois que vous ferez une livraison.

- De toute façon, cela n'empêche pas qu'elle devra quand même être lier à un de mes employer.

- C'est-à-dire demanda ino.

- Et bien comme pour votre amie. Ce sera plus pratique pour expliquer le faite que vous serez escorté tous les matins par un de mes employés. Quoi de plus mignon qu'un mari attentionner avec sa femme ?

- Et avec qui devrais-je me marier SVP ?

- Je le laisse à votre appréciation.

- Ah ! elle, elle peut choisir et moi, il m'est commis d'office. C'est super.

- Si je dois me marier je préfère que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je connais déjà dit ino en regardant neji qui continuait de prendre son petit déjeuner ainsi que naruto.

- Je veux bien remplir ce rôle dit neji posément. De toute façon, je suppose que se sera à moi d'escorter Mlle yamanaka tous les matins. Dit il en regardant sasuké.

- Bien je vois que tous s'arrangent. Dit sasuké

- Pas vraiment, non ! dit sakura. J'espère que vous n'envisager pas de vraiment nous marier. Genre église, réception, passage devant la commune et tout.

- Mais si.

- Vous plaisantez et quand finira cette comédie ?

- Quand le lotus blanc sera hors circuit.

- Seigneur cela risque de prendre une plombe.

- Sachez que beaucoup de femmes envieraient votre situation.

- Oh oui je suis sûr que toute les femmes rêvent de ce genre de demande en mariage tellement romantique.

- Je ne vous croyais pas si fleur bleue.

- Et bien vous m'avez mal jugée.

- En effet. Mais si il ne vous faut que cela pour que vous disiez oui. Je peux aisément vous faire la cour.

- Non ce sera inutile. Marcher conclus car après tous ce ne sera qu'un mariage de convenance.

- Hum a peu de chose près oui. Bien maintenant que tous est arranger veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai du travaille. Sasuké se leva de table et se dirigeât vers la sortie.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de ma journée moi ?

- Trouvez-vous une occupation lisez. Il y a une très grande bibliothèque. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Bon, c'est pas tous cela mais je dois retourner bosser moi aussi dit naruto en se levant de table.

- Oh vous nous quittez déjà dit sakura qui malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passer avec le jeune homme l'apprécier grandement.

- Désoler, ma belle mais j'ai du boulot et si je n'y retourne pas le 'patron' va me tuer.

- Hn, oui vu comme il est. Dit sakura l'œil noir.

- Mais je suis content que vous restiez parmi nous vous ferez presque partie de 'la famille'.

- Oui dit –elle avec un petit sourire.

- Attends-moi, naruto je te suis moi aussi il faut que j'y aille.

- Quoi ? vous aussi dit ino en le regardant se lever à regret.

- Oui, j'ai aussi un travail vous savez. Dit-il amuser par la tête qu'elle faisait.

- Et quel est votre travail demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Hum, je vous le dirais peut-être plus tard. Si vous êtes sage. Ne sortez surtout pas de la maison toutes les deux. Compris. Dit-il en jetant un regard d'avertissement à sakura.

- Oui, mon caporale dit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

- Hum je ne plaisante pas mlle.

- Ok, ok ? promis.

- Bien. Neji et naruto sortir de la pièce en laissant les deux jeunes femmes seul à seul. Elles terminèrent leur petit déjeuner. Quand une jeune femme de + ou – leur âge entra dans la pièce. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs très court avec des reflets mauves et ces yeux étaient aussi clairs que ceux de neji et quand on lui prêtait plus d'attention on aurait pu la prendre pour sa sœur. Elle était habillée en jeans et t-shirt noir.

- Bonjour Mlles. J'ai été désignée par M. Uchiwa pour vous aidez dans les préparatifs je suis hinata hyuuga.

- Bonjour. Je suis ino yamanaka et voici sakura haruno enchantée.

- Les préparatifs ? Quels préparatifs ?

- Euh et bien M. uchiwa a dit que vous alliez vous marier ! dit-elle timidement.

- Il veut déjà que l'on commence les préparatifs. Où est –il ? Il faut que je lui parle à cette imbécile.

- Euh monsieur est dans son bureau et a demander à ne pas être déranger.

- Ah ! il ne veut pas être déranger et bien tant pis pour lui. Quand on cherche les ennuis il faut toujours s'attendre à des retours de flammes. Sakura sortit d'un pas rageur de la cuisine.

- Mais Mlle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est toujours comme cela.

- Oui mais…

- Laisse par contre puis-je te poser une question ?

- Oui la quelle ?

- Tu es de la même famille que neji ?

- Oui c'est mon cousin. Mais monsieur uchiwa m'a appris que vous ferez vous aussi bientôt partie de la famille. Dit-elle timidement.

- Et bien oui dit ino en rougissant. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien toute les deux.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon, c'est pas tous cela mais nous avons deux mariages à organiser. Déclara ino avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Sakura se dirigeât vers la bureau de sasuké avec rage elle passa devant se qui apparemment devait être sa secrétaire. Une jeune femme blonde avec un corps de rêve. Elle se leva quand elle vît sakura s'approcher de la porte du bureau de son 'patron'.

- puis-je vous aidez mlle ? vous avez rendez-vous.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ni de rendez-vous pour parler à cette imbécile.

- Mlle vous ne pouvez pas déranger le 'patron'.

- Je vais me gênée tiens. Sakura contourna la secrétaire et ouvrit en grand les deux portes battantes du bureau de sasuké.

- Chéri, c'est moi. Dit-elle d'une voix théâtral en pénétrant dans le bureau. Il y a un léger petit problème imbécile de sasuké.

- Et bien monsieur Tachibana, je vous présente ma future femme qui comme vous pouvez le constater ne peut se passer de moi plus de 5 min. sakura qui jusque là n'avait pas remarquer la personne assise en face du bureau de sasuké trop occupée qu'elle était à engueuler son futur mari.

- Oh excusez-moi, monsieur je ne vous avais pas vu. Enchantée je suis sakura haruno.

- Et bien M. uchiwa vous avez vraiment bon goût cette demoiselle est charmant dit le vieille homme en détaillant sakura de son regard bleu ciel.

- Hum oui merci. Alors chérie quelle est ce petit problème ?

- Euh et bien, euh on… on en discutera plus tard je vois que tu es occuper je vais te laisser. Elle se pencha pour embrasser sasuké. Elle lui murmura vous ne payez rien pour attendre. Je vous aurais tout à l'heure. Car il faut que l'on discute.

- Mais bien sûr ma chéri. Sasuké prit alors la nuque de sakura. Et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le baiser fût électrisant pour tous les deux. Une onde de désir pur parcourut le corps de sakura. Sasuké mordillait les lèvres de sakura les soumettant à une douce torture. Sakura gémissait sous la douce caresse des lèvres de sasuké qui accentua la pression de sa main dans la nuque de sakura pour approfondir leur baiser.

- Hum hum. Sakura s'éloigna de sasuké précipite ment en se rappelant la présence du vieille homme. Celui-ci arborant un sourire entendu. Sakura jeta un regard à sasuké qui lui la dévisageait avec envie. Un petit sourire espiègle au coin de la bouche.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse monsieur tachibana ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même mlle. Sakura sortit du bureau laissant les deux hommes seul pour parler affaire.

- C'est beau l'amour dit le vieille homme avec un regard nostalgique.

- N'est-ce pas répondit sasuké avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Que de rebondissement hé hé cela devient vachement intéressant j'ai adoré écrire le passage dans le bureau surtout le chéri, c'est moi cela m'a trop fait marrer ma sœur aussi d'ailleurs allez a plus au prochain chapitre je promet que itachi ne va pas tarder à débarquer et il va foutre une belle pagaille

sasu : comme si c'était déjà pas assez le bordel--

ita : t'es pas content de me voir ?

sasu : ta gueule et creve saleté de frangin.

Ita : bouh ouh sasuké est méchant avec moi.

Moi : non mais je rêve itachi qui pleure à cause de son petit frère ça casse le mythe du bô mec sa.--.

Sasu : tsss le mythe.

Moi : ta gueule je dis ce que je veux bon allez je ne le redis pas a plus au prochain chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

salut les petit loup je profite de mon assage pour voir mes mail pour vous mettre un chapitre je vous remercie pour vos commentaires cela me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir votre avis je vous souhaite bonne lecture. je vais me remettre au boulot et oui l'école les traveaux tous cela -- j'en ai marre de bosser si vous saviez mais bon quand il faut, il faut. allez les petit loups je vous laisse bisou ts plein et bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaises toujurs autant que les précédents.

**Chapitre4**

' Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu à son baiser ? J'aurais du le repousser ! Oui mais tu devais jouer le jeu devant le vieux. Ce n'est pas une raison. Oh mais ce Baiser était tellement bien. C'est la première fois que je ressentais cela pour un garçon cette envie de lui, presque primitive. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passer si le vieux n'était pas là ?' pensa sakura perturbée. Elle était restée devant les portes du bureau de sasuké, quand la secrétaire de celui-ci entra dans son champ de vision.

alors c'est vous !

moi, quoi ?demanda sakura.

La fameuse fiancée. Mais il ne faut pas vous lueurez, si sasuké vous épouse ce n'est sûrement pas par amour. Car c'est moi qu'il aime.

Ah oui ? alors c'est vous l'heureuse élue et bien je vous souhaite bien du plaisir car moi je n'en veux pas de votre sasuké vous pouvez vous le garder. Si je l'épouse c'est pour ma propre sécurité et celle de mon amie. Point. Est-ce clair ?

Très mais laissez moi, moi aussi mettre les choses aux claires. Je suis et resterais la maîtresse du patron et cela ne risque pas de changer.

Bien maintenant que tous est mis au point, je vous prie de m'excusez j'ai un mariage à organiser dit-elle en garder toutes la dignité qu'elle put.

' Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai déjà assez de mal à me faire à l'idée de me marier avec cet imbécile et il faut en plus que je me coltine cette pestasse blonde sur le dos ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Depuis quand sasuké est chasse gardée ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à lui ! C'est lui qui veut nous marier j'ai rien demander, moi ! Pourquoi il n'épouse pas sa secrétaire lui ? Pff, marre, marre, marre je me barre je vais faire un tour cela me changera les idées.' Sakura sortit du château pour se diriger vers les grilles. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite. Rien ! Elle escalada la grille pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il se situait dans un quartier assez tranquille. Un garde remarqua que la jeune femme avait escaladé la grille pour sortir. Il voulut l'interpeller mais s'arrêta en remarquant une voiture noire qui stationnée un peu plus loin venait de démarrer en trombe pour se dirigée vers la jeune femme. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme en noir en sortit et attrapa violement le jeune femme pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Ino qui discutait tranquillement avec hinata ne vit pas neji entré dans la pièce.

hinata, lily veut te voir.

Ah bien je vais y aller. Excuse -moi, ino je reviens dans quelques instants. Hinata sortit de la pièce pour laisser seul les deux futurs marier.

Hum alors… cela avance bien ?

Euh oui plus ou moins… dis ! je peux te poser une question ?

Hum vas-y.

Hé bien… je me demandais pourquoi tu as accepter aussi facilement le faite que sasuké veille nous marier.

Je pensais que c'était clair.

Hé bien non parce que aussi non je ne te poserais pas la question.

Ino, je ne sais pas si toi tu l'as ressentit mais quand je t'ai vue j'ai comme eu un coup de foudre et cela s'est confirmer avec le temps je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons mais plus je parle avec toi et plus je t'apprécie. Plus j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Neji…

Je sais cela parait dingue mais c'est ce que je ressent env…. neji n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ino l'avait déjà embrasser. Neji posa ses mains sur les hanches de ino. Pendant que ino faisait parcourir les siennes sur les épaules de son futur mari. Neji entrepris de déboutonner la chemise d'ino bouton par bouton. Le trajet des mains d'ino continuèrent et s'arrêtèrent au bouton du pantalon de neji. Elle fît descendre la fermeture éclaire de celui-ci. Neji continua à embrasser ino puis descendit vers sa poitrine.

Neji… tu ne crois pas que nous allons trop vite ?.

Hum… tu ne veux pas continuer ?

Ce n'est pas cela mais si tu ne veux pas continuer.

Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas continuer ? en terminant sa phrase neji entrepris de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il la possédât là sur la table.

Je crois, mon chère que tu vas être obliger de me prendre pour épouse maintenant !

Je le crois également dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui avec une note d'humour dans la voie.

quoi ? mais je vous paye à quoi ? bordel ? vous ne pouviez pas mieux la surveiller ?

sasuké était vraiment en colère. Cette fille lui en faisait vraiment voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il était sûr que le lotus blanc avait profiter de sa sortie pour l'enlevée cela ne pouvait être qu'eux.

mais patron elle est sortie sans que je m'en rendre compte. Et quand je l'ai remarqué il était déjà trop tard.

Je veux que vous me la rameniez elle sera MA femme c'est clair ?

Bien monsieur. Le garde sortit précipitent du bureau de sasuké sans se retourner.

' Bon sang, si il la tue je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, moi !!'

Sakura avait les yeux bandés et elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à son ouïe. Elle avait à peine franchit les grilles du château qu'une voiture l'avait emmené. Et qu'un homme lui avait bandé les yeux en lui collant un flingue sur la tempe lui disant que si elle était sage il ne lui arriverait rien. Mais cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle se trouvait là assise sur ce qu'elle supposait être une chaise

alors c'est vous la futur femme de ce très chère sasuké ? dit une voie lugubre et un peu sifflante.

….

Pas très causante. Je suppose que c'est ce qui doit lui plaire chez vous !

En générale j'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse et voir la personne à laquelle je parle. Elle entendît comme un claquement de doigt. Et fut ébouille par la lumière crue du spot suspendu juste au dessus d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux puis ceux-ci se posèrent d'eux même vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il était assez grand et possédait des cheveux noirs assez long. Un visage assez fin, la peau claire et des yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'un serpent. Sakura pu d'emblée dire qu'elle n'aime pas cet homme. Il dégageait de lui comme une aura malsaine.

Alors maintenant mlle vous pouvez répondre à ma question.

Je ne sais toujours pas à qui je m'adresse.

Hum puisque vous y tenez tant mlle de toute façon cela ne vous servira à rien de le savoir vu que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante. Mais je vais satisfaire votre curiosité. Je suis orochimaru chef du lotus blanc.

Oh je vois c'est à vous que je dois le faite de me marier à cet imbécile.

Hum ne jouer pas à ce petit jeu avec moi mlle. Cela ne marchera pas d'autre on essayez avant vous.

Peut-être mais les autres eux mentait. Moi, pour mon plus grand malheur je ne mens pas.

Cela n'empêchera pas le faite que c'est VOUS qui allez devenir madame uchiwa.

Et alors ? ce n'est pas pour cela que ma vie à de la valeur aux yeux de mon futur mari croyez-moi.

Et bien puisque vous semblez en mauvais termes avec sasuké. Révélez moi ces secrets.

Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là. Après que je vous aurez tous révélez je ne vous serez plus d'aucune utilités et vous me tuerez.

Hum je vous donne ma parole qu'il n'en sera rien.

Que me vaut votre parole vous faîtes partie de la mafia. Orochimaru lui fit un de ces fameux sourire de sadique (vous voyez de quel sourire je fais allusion ?).

Bien vu je vois que la méthode douce ne marche pas avec vous mlle. Alors je vais employez la méthode forte. Il claqua des doigts et un homme lui tendît un couteau. Il s'approcha de sakura. Et avec le couteau lui ouvrit le chemisier qu'elle portait pour découvrir sa poitrine.

Alors mademoiselle l'envie de parler ne vous vient toujours pas ? dit-il en faisant glisser le couteau sur la peau de sakura.

Toujours pas non ! ahhh ! orochimaru en entendant la réponse de sakura avait enfoncé le couteau dans sa chaire.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste mlle.

Je n'aime pas que l'on me force. Il fit glisser la lame dans la plaie de sakura pour l'agrandir. Sakura poussa un cri strident.

Alors toujours rien ?

Rien souffla-t-elle. Orochimaru continua d'entailler sakura. A bout de force sakura s'énerva.

Il me trompe et en plus je dois subir cela par sa faute.

Hum ! il vous trompe alors pour lui vous n'êtes vraiment rien !

C'est ce que je me tue à vous dires depuis tout à l'heure.

Dites m'en plus.

Ne rêvez pas. Orochimaru continua sa torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau.

Sa secré… secrétaire.

Quoi ?

Sa maîtresse….est…sa…sec…secrétaire.

Hum bien. Il se pencha et traça sur le sein gauche de sakura le signe du lotus blanc avec son couteau.

Dites à sasuké que j'aurai ce que je désire et que je lui prendrais tous. Puis se tournant vers un homme en noir il lui ordonna de reconduire sakura aux château de l'uchiwa.

Après les dernières paroles d'orochimaru sakura sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle eu vaguement conscience qu'on la transportait. Des bras musclés l'encerclaient. Une odeur familière l'enveloppait. Une voix familière l'appelait.

Sakura. Sakura… oh sakura, pourvu que tu te réveilles. Ne me laisse pas comme cela, sakura. Je t'en supplie. Réveille-toi. Reviens moi, ma sakura.

Hum hn…

Kya !!! elle est réveillée. Sasuké c'a y est elle est réveillée. Sakura se redressa pendant que ino se jetait littéralement sur elle. Sasuké lui pénétra dans ce qui sembla à sakura être une chambre. 'ou est-ce que je me trouve ?' pensa-t-elle. Sasuké qui semblait avoir suivit le fils des pensées de sakura, répondit.

'Ils' t'ont ramené à la résidence. Tu te trouves dans ta chambre. Tu étais évanouie quand un garde t'a ramenée à l'intérieur. Un médecin t'a soignée. Tu as perdu connaissance par manque de sang et du au stresse aussi. (tu m'étonnes-- !). je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir sakura voit ce qu'il t'es arrivée c'est un miracle que tu sois toujours en vie. Bon sang.

…..

Il doit y avoir une raison au faite qu' 'il' t'ai laisser en vie. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passer sakura.

Sasuké, je ne crois pas que…commença ino.

Silence. Je veux savoir dit-il froidement. En entendant ses paroles ino sortit de la chambre passablement énervée.

Alors déclara sasuké en retournant son attention sur sakura. Sakura ne dit rien et baissa la tête en tirant sur elle le pant de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait et qui avait glissé. Dévoilant ainsi la naissance de son sein gauche. Sasuké qui avait remarquer ce geste tica. Il avait déjà lu dans les rapports que naruto lui avait ramenés sur le clan du lotus blanc que les victimes portaient toutes l'emblème du clan 'graver' sur la poitrine comme si 'il' y apposait son 'sceau', sa 'marque'. Comme pour signifier que même dans la mort, ses victimes seraient toujours liées a lui. Il aurait toujours un pouvoir sur eux, un contrôle pour toujours. Cela énerva passablement sasuké. Il détestait que l'on empiète sur ses plats de bande sakura allait être sa femme. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse avoir être 'souillée' par 'lui'. Il fallait qu'il sache si s'était le cas. Il s'approcha de sakura lui arracha presque la chemise qu'il lui avait prêtée et retira le pansement que le médecin avait poser sur son sein. Sakura avait poussa un petit cri de surprise et tentait t'en bien que mal de cacher ses seins avec ses bras. Sasuké lui prit les poignets et fut choquer de constater que la marque était bien là encor rougeoyante. Le lotus rouge sang poser sur un drap de soie blanc. La marque d'orochimaru de ce sale serpent. Sasuké choquer se recula de sakura. Celle-ci honteuse ramena vers elle le drap du lit. Sasuké regardait toujours sakura hébéter quand un garde pénétra précipite ment sous les cris de ino qui ne voulait pas que son amie soit encor dérangée.

Monsieur uchiwa, il y a un problème. Sasuké en entendant les cris d'ino reviens à la réalité.

Quoi, encor ? dit-il énervé.

Votre secrétaire s'est faites enlevé. Sasuké soupira décidément orochimaru ne perdait pas de temps. Sasuké sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour sakura. ' j'en plus qu'assez de cette situation. Quand tous cela va –t-il prendre fin ?'

alors mlle ? est-ce tous ce que vous avez à me dire ? ou y a-t-il autre chose !

non c'est tous ce que je sais. Soupira une jeune femme blonde.

Bien taki tu peux faire ce que tu veux de cette jeune femme quand tu en aura fini renvoie la à ce chien.

Bien maître.

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 on va bientôt voir l'apparition d'itachi pour les fans je préviens

Alors voilà au prochain chapitre a plus les petits loups.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les petits loups fan d'itachi ouvrez grand les yeux car il débarque dans ce chapitre.

Sasu : tss pas besoin de lui pour faire avancez l'histoire.

Ita : mais sasuké je t'aimeuhhhh

Sasu : moi pas.

Moi : t'en fais pas je vais rectifier ça.

Sasu : même sous la torture jamais je ne dirais que je l'apprécie.

Moi : c'est ce que l'on va voir. Héhéhéhé bon passons alors voilà un new chapitre à consommer avec modération lol. Bonne lecture et a la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre5

'Hum alors maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire'. Un homme sombre réfléchissait à des projets tous aussi sombre. Un homme dont des yeux luisait dans la nuit telle les yeux d'un serpent. 'Cette petite gourde n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que l'autre.'

- il assistera à un congre dans quelques semaines, le … 24 novembre pour être plus précise.

- OU ? dit-il froidement avec se petit sifflement dans la voie qui lui était propre.

- Au royale, au centre de konoha city. Dit-elle tous bas.

' Non, elle n'a vraiment pas tenu longtemps. L'autre était plus tenace il s'était bien amusé avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait essayé de le défier, de lui résister. Personne depuis ces imbéciles de haruna qui pris de remord d'avoir assassiner des traîtres s'étaient remis en question et avait tenter de le faire changer d'avis sur le fondement du clan. Les imbéciles, il avait péris par la main du fils de leurs victimes. Quelle ironie. D'ailleurs, il devrait s'occuper de lui. Enfin, pour la dernière petite gourde je ne risque pas de la recroisée vu l'état dans lequel l'a mis taki. Mais cette sakura, la prochaine fois je prendrais encor plus mon temps. Bientôt très bientôt. En attendant mon plan ce met peu à peu en place.'

* * *

- monsieur itachi cela faisait vraiment longtemps.

- Hum trop longtemps déclara un homme d'âge mûr au long cheveux couleur ébène et aux regard tous aussi sombre que ces derniers.

- Le maître vous attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il était très satisfait du dernier travaille que vous aviez effectuer mais fut très chagriner que vous fûtes découvert.

- Hum… Emmenez moi à lui je dois lui parler.

- Bien monsieur. Le jeune homme disparut dans une grande voiture noire qui disparu vers l'horizon.

* * *

Sakura regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les fleurs de cerisier tomber sur le sol. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sasuké qui pénétra dans la chambre.

- alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il t'a dit de me transmettre ? sakura tourna vers sasuké un regard dénué d'émotion, vide, terne, sans vie.

- Cela ne te servirait à rien de le savoir.

- Je crois être le seul à pouvoir en juger.

…. Sasuké s'assit sur le lit.

- Sakura stp. Sakura redressa la tête pour pouvoir regarder sasuké.

'Dites à sasuké que j'aurai ce que je désire et que je lui prendrais tous.' Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Sakura posa ses mains contre ses lèvres pour réprimer les sanglots qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Les évènements qui s'était dérouler repassait en boucle dans sa tête. La voie sifflante de cet homme, ses yeux, son souffle près de son oreille quand il se penchait vers elle pour lui poser ces questions. La sensation du métal froid sur sa peau. La douleur de sa plaie la brûlait. Preuve vibrante des derniers évènements. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine sasuké suivit ce geste du regard.

- Sakura…. Je… je suis vraiment désolée.

- Non… sasuké..non…je ne veux pas de ta pitié…je préfère encor du mépris… Sasuké fut surprit par la réflexion de sakura.

- Sakura.. je ne pourrais jamais te mépriser. Certes, tu n'es pas facile mais tu es gentille. Quand j'ai été blessé, tu ne t'es pas posé de question. Tu ne m'as pas jugé. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi. D'autres personnes auraient sûrement fuit mais toi, tu es rester.

- Sasuké murmura-t-elle.

- Sakura, tu es une jeune femme magnifique. Tu as du caractère, tu es gentille et pour ne rien gâcher tu as un corps de rêve.

- Avait un corps de rêve dit-elle tristement maintenant avec cette marque je n'aurais plus jamais de petit ami.

- Tu n'auras pas à trouver de petit ami. Tu seras ma femme.

- Sasuké je comprendrais si tu voulais trouver une autre personne. Sasuké mit fin à la conversation en embrassant sakura sauvagement.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre notre accord restera telle qu'il est. Il reprit ses lèvres tous en faisant glisser ses mains vers le début de la chemise blanche. Il commença à déboutonner celle-ci. Sakura, elle posa ses mains sur le torse de sasuké tous en poussant de petits gémissements. Sasuké lui continua d'embrasser sakura. Ses lèvres, son cou. Lentement, ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers sa poitrine. Il embrassa tous doucement les contours de sa blessure. Sakura gémissait et se pressait contre lui.

- Sasuké stp… sasuké qui comprit l'appelle de sakura lui enleva complètement la chemise de sakura. Elle était semi -nue devant lui. Il repris possession de ses lèvres. Et la fit s'allongée sur le lit pendant qu'il enlevait sa cravate et sa veste de costume. Il se recoucha sur sakura reprenant ses lèvres avec avidité comme assoiffé d'elle. Sakura, elle se pressa encor plus contre sasuké faisant glisser ses mains en dessous de la chemise blanche de celui-ci. Remontant les pants petit à petit. Sasuké se redressa encor une fois pour ôter sa chemise qui le séparait de la peau de sakura. Pendant que sakura s'attaquait à la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de sasuké. Fébrilement sasuké termina le travail de sakura et repris ses lèvres tout aussi fiévreusement. Il la posséda pour la première fois dans cette chambre au mur blanc alors que le soleil entamait sa lente descente.

* * *

Itachi uchiwa pénétra dans un bureau sombre où un homme au cheveux noir et aux regard luisant de malveillance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais qu'il n'appréciait que modérément était installer sur son siége en cuir noir.

- hé bien le retour de l'enfant prodige. Dit –il de sa voie sifflante.

- Bonjour orochimaru –sama.

- Allons allons, itachi- kun. Pas de cérémonie entre nous je te considère comme mon égale. Tu m'as rendu un fière service.

- Hn effectivement en tuant les meurtriers de mes parents et par la même occasion ceux qui vous dérangeait.

- Tu as fait d'une pierre deux coups. Un coup pour toi un coup pour moi.

- …..

- Bien assez parler du passer, j'ai un petit boulot pour toi.

- Lequelle ?

- Je veux que tu te charge d'une personne.

- Qui est ?

- Sasuké uchiwa.

- Mon frère ?

- Oui ! il est le chef de la mafia chinoise. Et il m'importune beaucoup.' il me demande de tuer mon propre frère ! j'ai toujours penser qu'il était cingler mais là. C'est le bouquet.' Tu m'as rendu un service. Je t'ai fait sortir de prison ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Alors débarrasse-toi de lui pour éponger le reste de ta dette. Mais avant il faudra que tu me ramène une personne qui se trouve avec lui. Normalement, je tiens de source sur qu'il se trouvera à un congret le 25 novembre c'est-à-dire dans plus ou moins 9 semaines et je veux que tu me ramène cette personne avant cette date. Je veux qu'il la recherche qu'il s'y épuise et puis quand il sera bien à terre tu l'achèveras.

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Sa futur femme sakura haruno.

- Sakura ??? haruno ????

- Hum plutôt haruna je dirais. Le destin fait bien les choses tu ne trouves pas ? la fille des meurtriers de tes parents se mariant avec ton frère. N'est-ce pas drôle ?

Itachi replongea 15 ans en arrière du temps ou ces parents vivaient encor.

* * *

- Papa pourquoi continuer ce travail qui peu vous prendre votre vie ?

- C'est notre devoir. Tout comme mon père l'a fait avant moi. Dans notre famille tous les hommes faisaient partie de la police. Et tous comme moi, ta mère et tes grands parents tu seras policier plus tard.

- Mais papa …

- il n'y a pas à discuter itachi c'est ainsi..

* * *

- papa.. papa. itachi courrait vers sa maison et se précipita vers la porte.

- papa sasuké est encor tombé de la balançoire dans le parc. Papa ?? papaaaaaaa !! du sang partout sur les murs il avait gicler de partout deux corps affaler sur le sol sans vie se vidait de cette substance rouge et visqueuse qui permettait de vivre. Là gisaient les cadavres de M. et Mme. Uchiwa en face d'eux se tenait un homme au cheveux rose et aux yeux bleu un bleu intense qu'il n'oublierais jamais. L'homme voulut se diriger vers lui en brandissant son sabre mais on entendit un bruit de porte. L'homme ressortit par la porte d'où il était venu pour s'évanouir dans la nature. Ce jour-là itachi s'était juré de venger les siens. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait en tuant les meurtriers de ces parents mais il n'avait appris que bien plus tard qu'il avait laisser une survivante. Sakura. Sakura haruna.

* * *

- sasuké ? sasuké t'es là ?

- hn…

- sasuké, je crois qu'on t'appelle. Murmura une douce voie à son oreille. ' une douce voie ? bordel !!!!' sasuké se redressa en vitesse et regarda sakura. Celle-ci lui sourit.

- naruto t'appelle. Dit-elle gentiment.

- merde ou est mon futal ?

- hum près de la chaise sasuké. Sasuké se dirigeât vers son pantalon au passage il remarqua son boxer et le ramassa lui aussi.

- Sasuketttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. J'ai un truc ultra important à te dire. Magne-toi.

- ouais, ouais bordel j'arrive.

- hi hi hi sakura voyant sasuké se débattre avec sa fermeture éclaire de son pantalon elle rigola. Attend, je vais t'aider. Elle se redressa avec le drap autour d'elle et ferma la fermeture d'une traite. Sasuké lui pris ses mains et elle redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux sombres.

- sakura, il va falloir qu'on parle. Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton très sérieux mais très dur aussi. D'instinct sakura retira ses mains de celle de sasuké et se recula.

- non.. non.. sasuké..

- sakura écoute…

- sasuketteeeee bordel si tu n'ouvre pas je défonce la porte. S'énerva naruto.

- j'arrive putin. S'énerva à son tour sasuké. On en rediscutera plus tard.

- non, je ne préfère pas, je sais ce que tu vas me dire que c'était une erreur qu'on aurait pas du bla bla bla. Je ne veux rien entendre sasuké. Garde ton baratin pour une autre. C'est très claire pas d'engagement c'est ça ? nous avons coucher ensemble et rien de plus ? c'est ça ? très bien ? je ne te retiens pas ! pars et laisse –moi stp.

- sakura….

- NON, VA-T'EN.

Sasuké sortit de la chambre de sakura pour se retrouver face à naruto.

qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour la foutre en rogne. Demanda naruto.

Tsss ta gueule sa te regarde pas.

Oh tu sais moi ce que j'en dis.

Justement ne dis rien. Bon alors ? qu'est-ce que tu avais d'important à me dire.

J'ai deux trucs à te dire une plus ou moins bonne nouvelle et puis une mauvaise.

Commence par la bonne.

'il' nous a rendu Lily mais elle n'est pas jolie à voir.

Bien, mets là en arrête maladie et revoie-là à konoha city. Et la mauvaise.

Cela ne va pas te plaire.

Vas-y de toute les façons cela ne peux pas être pire.

Ben tu m'avais demandé de surveiller le lotus blanc. Et bien, il y a eu du mouvement.

Et ?

Ton frère est revenu. Sasuké qui se dirigeait vers son bureau stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir.

Quoi ?

Je t'avais dit que cela ne te ferai pas plaisir.

Bordel, il ne manquait plus que cela.

Et voila comment ce termine ce nouveau chapitre. Ah j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-la.

Sasu : près de deux semaines.

Moi : ta gueule j'avais des trucs à faire.

Sasu : ah ouais c'est vrai que sortir avec tes copines c'est important.

Moi : tous le monde ne peux pas être comme toi asociale. Excuse moi d'avoir une vie.

De toute façon t'es content tu es avec ta sakura enfin cela n'a pas duré longtemps puisque comme d'habitude t'as merdé.

Sasu : la faute à qui ?

Moi : c'est dans ton caractère de toute façon mission d'abord le reste ensuite.

Sasu : tss

Moi : lachez des comm sinon je ne mets pas le chapitre suivant je plaisante.


	6. Chapter 6

arf je vous dis pas le machin pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne -- je sais pas pourquoi n'acceptait pas les format word alors que d'habitude ca marche je sais pas ajd rien ne va -- je dégage de mauvaise onde surement

Ah déjà le chapitre 6 je n'en suis cas taper le chapitre 9 arf on arrive tous doucement vers la fin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Une jeune femme blonde courrait dans les rues de konoha city. Un homme aux cheveux sombre la poursuivant. Elle regardait frénétiquement derrière elle pour voir si il ne la rattrapait pas. Elle tribuchat sur une canette de soda. (il y en a toujours une là ou il ne faut pas). -C'est toi qui à tous dévoiler à orochimaru. Dit la voie froide de son poursuivant.

-Non je vous en supplie.

-Sasuké lui n'aura peut-être même pas le temps de supplié son assassin par ta faute. L'homme au cheveux sombre pointa une arme contre le front de la belle blonde.

-Je vous en supplie.

-Que ton âme repose en paix.

* * *

Un enfant entendit un loin une détonation et courut pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Il retrouva une femme allongée là sur le sol. 

-madame il ne faut pas dormir par terre ma mère dit qu'on peut attraper froid. Ne voyant pas de réaction il s'approcha. Madame… il retourna le corps de la femme. Elle posa sur lui son regard vider de toute lueur de vie. Visage figer en une expression de terreur. Le petit garçon se mit à hurler et courut se perdre dans la ruelle sombre d'où il venait. Un homme au loin repartit chez lui satisfait du travail accomplit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un travail à faire et tous serait terminé.

* * *

Plus qu'une semaine, une semaine et elle serait madame uchiwa. ' Madame sakura uchiwa, hum cela sonne bien.' Cela faisait 6 semaines que sakura et sasuké ne s'était plus parler depuis leur moment passer tous les deux. Ino et sakura passait leur temps avec hinata pour les préparatifs du mariage. Le mariage d'ino avait eu lui il y a de cela deux jours. Ino et neji s'entendait à merveille. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sasuké et de sakura. Sakura avait aussi remarquer que hinata n'était pas insensible au charme de naruto. Mais pour le moment ce qui inquiétait le plus sakura était son retard. De plus, depuis quelque temps le matin elle se sent un peu nauséeuse. ' ce pour est –il que…?? non ça peut pas être ça! à moins que… bon le mieux serai de faire un teste.' Elle demanda donc à hinata de lui acheter un teste de grossesse. 

- pffff à trois je regarde. UN…..DEUX…..TROIS….. elle ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre. Puis les referma. Non, j'ai du mal voir. Elle les rouvrit encor une fois. Positif, il est positif. Je vais en refaire un autre. Mais, le résultat restait toujours le même. Positif, enceinte. (encor? décidément sasuké dans mes fic tu ne chaume pas. Sasu: hé ouais je suis une bête de sexe que veux-tu. Moi: -- c'est parce que je le veux bien. Et que j'adore la mettre enceinte cela complique toujours l'histoire un peu plus. Sasu: t'es tordue. Moi: toi aussi.) Elle était enceinte d'un homme qui ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse qu'allait-elle faire? Avorter? Hors de question! lui en parler? peut-être. Mais après le mariage. Oui, elle verrait après le mariage.

* * *

- itachi- kun, j'attend toujours que tu m'amène ce que je t'ai demander.  
- je vais agir pendant le mariage orochimaru – sama.  
- bien ce sera encor mieux cette imbécile ne supportera pas que sa femme disparaisse le jour même de son mariage.  
' pour disparaître, elle va disparaître tous comme ces parents' se promis itachi.

* * *

La cérémonie s'était bien passée. Sakura vivant ce jour comme plongée dans un rêve. Elle jouait le rôle d'une mariée heureuse et folle de son mari. Sasuké était souriant mais toujours aussi froid avec elle. Mais sakura faisait comme si de rien était. Après tous s'était le jour de son mariage. N'était-ce pas le plus beau jour de sa vie? en tous les cas sasuké avait vu grand. Il y avait tous le gratin de konoha-city. Des stars de la télé. Et bien d'autre. Sakura avait du serré des mains de personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'eve ni d'adam. Mais que apparemment son mari lui connaissait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son mari était aussi connu.  
Sakura s'écarta de sasuké pour aller prendre l'air.  
-où vas-tu ma chère et tendre épouse?  
-je vais juste sur le balcon pour prendre l'air.  
-Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Il faut que tu fasse attention maintenant tu es madame uchiwa.  
-Je croyais qu'en me mariant avec toi je serais plus en sécurité.  
-C'est le cas mais il y a toujours un risque.  
-Bien chéri, je ferais attention.  
-Sakura je ne plaisante pas.  
-Sasuké.. il… il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.  
-Sasukéééééé cria naruto M. tachibana veut te parler. C'est important.  
-Escuse-moi, sakura cela pourra attendre tout à l'heure.  
-Bien sûr comme toujours. Le boulot avant tous. Je sens que notre mariage va être super sasuké dit-elle avec amertume.  
-Sakura stp ne le prend pas comme cela.  
-Et comment veux tu que je le prenne?  
-Sasukéééé tu viens.  
-Oui, j'arrive. On en rediscutera.  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
Sasuké s'éloigna pour rejoindre naruto. Sakura; elle se dirigeât vers le balcon pour prendre l'air. Sakura avait eu l'intention de mettre sasuké au courant pour sa grossesse. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi sûr qu'il y a quelques instants sasuké le prendra mal c'est sûr. 'Pourquoi ne pas le lui cacher? non, de toute les façon cela se verra dans quelques mois'  
Elle fût interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix froide et vaguement familière. -tu disparaîtras comme tes parents. Tu ne pourrira plus ni ma vie ni celle de mon frère. Sakura n'eu pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait qu'elle sentit deux mains la poussée du haut du balcon. Sakura passa par-dessus le balcon pour finir sa chute dans les buissons en dessus de celui-ci. Dans sa chute, elle se cogna la tête au mur. Et fût inconsciente au moment même ou elle touchait les buissons.

* * *

- alors je vois que malgré la présence de ces jeunes personnes, tu as réussi à gérer notre affaire sasuké!  
- oui, chef. Normalement j'arriverais à 'le' coincer bientôt.  
- et comment vas-tu faire avec les deux filles?  
- je ne sais pas. Je verrais quand tous sera terminer.  
- hum. Fais comme tu voudras. Je te laisse carte blanche. Mais je ne veux pas de bain de sang sasuké. Allez retourne à ta soirée. C'est ton mariage après tous.  
Sasuké grogna et laissa la personne à qui il parlait tous seul.

* * *

- naruto, on ne devrait pas tu sais bien que le 'patron' n'aimerait pas. Et puis, c'est interdit. Hinata s'était dirigée vers le balcon pour échapper à naruto mais celle-ci l'avait suivie.  
- hinata, je ne peux rien y faire tu me rend dingue. Et puis cette situation ne donne pas des idées? un mariage. Hum pourquoi sasuké serait le seul à pouvoir en profiter?  
- naruto, tu n'ai pas sérieux tous de même.  
- on ne peu plus sérieux. Hinata, je t'aime. Je suis sortit avec un tas de fille mais aucune ne me fait l'effet que tu me fais. Je pense à toi tous les jours. Je ne vois plus que toi.  
- je suis sur que tu dis cela à toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu es sortis.  
- non , je peux te juré que ce n'est pas le cas.  
- comment te croire naruto?  
- laisse te le montrer. Naruto s'approcha d'hinata et celle-ci se recula encor plus contre la rambarde du balcon. Naruto continua de se diriger vers hinata et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto la pris dans ses bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Hinata s'agrippa à lui. Et d'un coup de hanche ce fut au tour de naruto de se retrouver contre la rambarde. Naruto abandonna les lèvres d'hinata pour explorer sa nuque et le haut de sa poitrine. Hinata poussa de petit gémissement. Naruto continua son exploration quand ils entendirent un grognement.  
- qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda hinata un peu effrayée.  
- je sais pas. Mais la question est plutôt d'où cela venait? naruto et hinata attendirent quelques instants pour écouter si 'la chose' allait émettre un autre bruit. Et ils entendirent et autre bruit comme un petit gémissement de douleur cette fois-ci. Cela venait d'en bas. Naruto se pencha à la rambarde. Il distingua une masse sombre sur les buissons. En y regardant bien, on aurait pu prendre cette masse sombre pour un corps humain.  
- je crois bien qu'il y a quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça va? cria naruto à cette personne.  
Mais la personne ne répondit pas. Naruto se tourna vers hinata.  
-je crois bien que cette personne est tombée. Appelle une ambulance hianta. Hinata se précipita vers l'intérieur. -Ne vous en faites pas on va chercher les secours cria naruto à la personne se trouvant en bas. Puis il se dirigeât vers les portes fenêtres. Sasuké qui se dirigeait vers celle-ci demanda à son ami:  
-Tu n'aurais pas vu sakura?  
-Non mais nous avons un autre problème.  
-Lequelle?  
-Quelqu'un est tombé du balcon.  
-Quoi? et tu as pu voir qui s'était?  
-Non? pourquoi?  
-Sakura allait prendre l'air quand je l'ai quittée et je ne la trouve nul par dans la salle.  
-Tu pense que cela pourrait être elle. Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sasuké s'était déjà précipiter dehors.  
- Sakura? sakura, c'est moi! réponds-moi! sakura.  
-Sasuké cela ne serre à rien de hurler je l'ai déjà appeler et elle n'a pas répondu si c'est elle seulement. Car il n'est pas dit que ce soit elle. -J'ai appeler les secours alors la personne n'a toujours pas donner signe de vie.  
-Je vais descendre pour voir. -Le temps que tu fasse le tour les secours seront déjà arriver sasuké.  
-Je n'en fiche. Je veux savoir si c'est ma femme.  
-Retourne voir dans la salle sasuké. Cela ne sert à rien de créé un scandale le jour de ton mariage alors que ce n'est peut-être rien.  
-Je tiens à aller voir quand même.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
Sasuké rentra à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers la sortie. Quand le cuisinier arriva vers sasuké.  
-monsieur, je pense qu'il va bientôt être le moment de couper le gâteau.  
-Pas maintenant.  
-Un problème, monsieur?  
-Non, aucun.  
-Je ne retrouve pas madame pour couper le cadeau avec vous.  
-Justement je m'apprêtais à aller la chercher.  
-Ah bien monsieur. Au loin on entendit des sirènes retentirent sasuké eu juste le temps de dévaler les escaliers que l'ambulance franchissait déjà les grilles. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant lui. Des médecins en descendirent dont un femme à assez forte poitrine avec deux couettes, blonde. Elle s'adressa à sasuké.  
-où est la personne blesser?  
-je vais vous y conduire.  
-On nous a prévenu qu'elle était tombée du balcon.  
-Il semblerait. Nous l'avons appelé mais elle ne répond pas. Il courrait vers l'endroit indiquer par sasuké. Quand celui-ci vit ses soupçons se confirmer.  
-Sakura? sakura réveille-toi. -Monsieur svp écartez - vous. Intima fermement le médecin. Sasuké se recula.  
-Il semblerait qu'elle se soit cogner la tête. Allez les gars on l'embarque pour des examens complémentaires.

* * *

Sasuké attendait fébrilement dans une chambre d'hôpital que sa femme veille bien ouvrir les yeux. Le médecin venait de lui annoncer que tous allait bien hormis sûrement une légère commotion cérébrale. Et que le bébé avait bien tenu le coup que c'était un miracle que sakura ne l'ai pas perdu.  
'sakura est enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte de moi. Cela ne peut –être que de moi. Il a dit qu'elle est enceinte de 7 semaine et cela correspond +ou- au moment ou nous avons coucher ensemble. Bon sang! pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit? pourquoi? Je suis concerné quand même! je suis le père de ce bébé.  
Sakura choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Sasuké regarda sa femme froidement. Avant l'incident elle voulait lui parler et bien il allait parler.  
- pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos du bébé? pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais enceinte?  
- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous raconter?  
- oh arrête sakura le médecin me la confirmer.  
- Mais monsieur je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme cela.  
- Arrête de me vouvoyez. Sakura se n'est pas le moment de jouer à l'imbécile.  
- Monsieur je crois que le plus imbécile de nous deux c'est vous. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous faites ici mais je ne vous permet pas de rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre.  
- Quoi? mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? sakura cela suffit maintenant ne vois –tu pas que.  
- qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda le médecin qui avait soigner sakura.  
- Et bien je viens de me réveiller et ce monsieur se permet de me crier dessus. Alors que je ne le connais même pas. - Mlle vous ne savez vraiment pas qui est ce monsieur?  
Sakura secoua la tête pour dire que non. -Monsieur pouvez- vous sortir un instant svp.  
-Mais je .  
-Svp monsieur. Dit-elle de cette voix ferme que sasuké ne pouvait contre dire. Il grogna et sortit de la pièce. ' elle ne paye rien pour attendre si elle croit échapper à la conversation en inventant des conneries; elle se goure.'

* * *

- monsieur, je crois que c'est plus grave que prévu.  
- c'est à dire?  
- votre femme est ….

* * *

Voilà les petits loups je coupe sur ce petit suspense pour vous faire languir que je suis sadique quand même lol allez lâcher des com. 


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les petits loups je poste a l'avance pcq j'aurai pas le temps de le faire demain ( cause boulot pour l'école) je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires voila la suite des premiers chapitres t'en désir je vous laisse lire et bon week end

* * *

Chapitre7

- il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Elle est vraiment amnésique ? demanda naruto.

- Ouais, elle ne se souvient même pas de moi.

- OHH pourtant tu es inoubliable sasuké.

- Ta gueule baka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'en sais rien bordel.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer sur le balcon du coup.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben si elle est tombée d'elle-même ou si on l'y a pousser.

- Tu penses qu'on aurait pu la pousser ?

- C'est possible.

- Mais qui ?

- T'as tellement d'ennemi que je n'ai pas assez de mes dix doigts pour les citez.

- Hn !

- Bon je vais menez ma petite enquête là-dessus. Toi, veille bien sur ta femme pendant ce temps. Naruto quitta la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Laissant seul sasuké. ' Qui aurait pu faire cela ? orochimaru sûrement. Mais pourquoi alors l'avoir laissez en vie la première fois ?' sasuké se posait toujours ces questions quand il pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme.

* * *

- Comment as-tu pu te marier avec elle ? tu n'as vraiment aucun goût sasuké. Cette voie provenait de l'homme qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Un homme que sasuké avait espéré ne jamais revoir un jour. Cet homme qui n'était plus rien pour lui depuis le jour où il avait commis ces meurtres. Il était la honte de la famille.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il tous aussi froidement que son frère.

- Tu as grandit, sasuké.

- Toi, tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi, par contre, si. Tu n'étais pas aussi froid avec moi.

- Je repose ma question 'qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, rassure-toi. Même si orochimaru - sama m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. En entendant cela sasuké dégaina son révolver et le pointa sur itachi qui ne broncha pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, itachi ?

- Je suis là pour elle. Dit-il en posant son regard froid sur la jeune femme endormie sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Que veux-tu faire à ma femme ? Itachi eu un sourire froid quand sasuké appela sakura 'sa femme'

- Ta 'femme' ! hein ? sais-tu seulement qui est ta femme ?

- Bien sûr. Quelle question ! elle s'appelle sakura haruno. Elle est orpheline de puis longtemps. Elle travaille comme livreuse de pizza.

- Faux. Elle s'appelle sakura haruna.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change.

- Haruna ce nom ne te rappelle rien ?

- Cela devrait ?

- C'est le nom des meurtriers de nos parents. Sasuké entendant cela baissa son arme.

- Tu… tu mens. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Non, je ne mens pas. Interroge les fichiers de la polices cela devrais t'être possible. Et tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Et alors ? même si c'est vrai. Sakura n'y peut rien si ces parents étaient des assassins. Tu ne comptes quand même pas la tuée pour cela ?

- Je tiens à finir le travail, sasuké.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas. Ou alors tu devras me tuer avant. Itachi regarda sasuké surpris.

- C'est pas vrai dit-il en ricanant. T'es amoureux d'elle.

- Elle porte mon enfant.

- Hé bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps, dis –moi.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires itachi.

- ….

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu travailles pour l'homme qui a ordonné de tuer nos parents.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encor plus.

- Hn… sakura venait de ce réveillée et regardait les deux hommes.

- Q'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? la cérémonie est terminée depuis longtemps ? où sont les inspecteurs ?

- Quelles inspecteurs ? demanda sasuké surpris.

- Et bien ceux qui enquêtent sur le meurtre de mes parents ! affirma sakura.

- Sakura, on a…

- Bon, je vais te laisser sasuké. Au revoir mlle au plaisir de voir revoir dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Itachi ! tu le sais qu'elle est amnésique. Murmura-t-il en passant à côté de lui.

- Hn oui.

- Alors laisse- la tranquille.

- Comme tu voudras frangin. Itachi sortit de la chambre laissant seul sasuké et sakura.

- Alors ? allez me chercher les inspecteurs. Dit sakura.

- Sakura dit sasuké en s'asseyant sur la chaise se trouvant à côté du lit de celle-ci. Il faut que je te parle.

- PFF ! vous êtes déjà venu hier. Et vous m'avez criez dessus.

- Oui et je m'en excuse. Sakura, tu as perdu la mémoire.

- Non, je me souviens très bien du meurtre de mes parents. Croyez- moi.

- Sakura, tu as quel âge ? Sakura regarda ses mains et s'étonna de leurs tailles en effet quel âge avait-elle ? elle était loin d'avoir le corps d'une gamine de 5 ans !!! elle devait avoir entre 18 et 20 !

- Je… je ne sais pas…. Je ne sais plus. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais plus dit-elle en secouant les épaules de sasuké.

- Chut, chuuuuuuut, calme-toi. Sakura

- Mais je suis certaine d'une chose mes parents ont été assassiner dit-elle le regard larmoyant mais vider d'émotions.

- Je sais.

- Il faut arrêter celui-ci qui a fait ça dit-elle avec force.

- Sakura, il a déjà été arrêté par la police, il y a longtemps.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Sakura se recoucha.

- Que vais-je devenir maintenant ?

- Sakura… tu … tu vas rester avec moi.

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Sasuké, sasuké uchiwa.

- Que représentez-vous pour moi ?

- Je.. je suis ton mari. Sakura posa pour la première fois depuis deux jours un regard scrutateur sur la personne qui se disait être son mari. Grand avec des cheveux noirs et un regard tous aussi sombre. Assez muscler, la peau claire.

- Je devrais pourtant me souvenir de vous. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le visage de sasuké. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne que l'on peux oublier dit-elle d'une voie rêveuse.

- Je te remercie dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Mais je vous ai quand même oublié. Vous et une bonne partie de ma vie dit-elle tristement.

- Les médecins ont dis que tu retrouverais la mémoire petit à petit. Il ne faut pas te forcer.

- Facile à dire. Sasuké sourit à cette réplique.

- Alors… hum.. alors je suis enceinte dit-elle gênée.

- Hn. Répondit-il tous aussi gêner.

- Hum c'est bizarre, j'ai ma mémoire de quand j'étais petite mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être petite ou de ressentir le besoin de me comporter comme une gamine. Sasuké regarda sakura.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Tu es loin d'être une gamine pour moi. sakura rougit à cette phrase.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Si je crois avoir compris dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ah je me demande ce que je pouvais vous trouvez dit-elle avec humeur.

- Moi aussi. Répondit une voie enjouée.

- Il ne manquait plus que lui. Grommela sasuké.

- Salut sakura tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. Mais, je suis naruto uzumaki accessoirement le meilleur ami de ton abruti de mari.

- Ah enchanté. Dit sakura avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, baka ?

- Hé, je ne peux plus passer dire bonjour à ta femme ?

- Non, imbécile. Et voilà comment débuta la chamaillerie de sasuké et naruto.

- Vous vous entendez bien. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation qui venait de la part de sakura. Les deux protagonistes de la chamaillerie s'arrêtèrent en entendant cela. Naruto sourit bêtement en se grattant la tête et sasuké se rassit en détournement le regard et en marmonnent quelques choses. Ils étaient trop mignon tous les deux de vrai gamin. Elle allait bien s'amuser avec eux.

- Sakura, j'aurai une question à te poser dit sasuké plus sérieusement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu le meurtrier de tes parents ? un silence lourd et oppressant s'abattit sur la chambre de sakura. Après un moment un déclara :

- Il faisait sombre. Et les lumières n'étaient pas allumées je n'ai pu distinguer qu'une silhouette. Mais il avait la peau claire et de long cheveu noir. De cela, je m'en souviens. Il les a abattu de sang froid. Il est entré par la fenêtre du grand salon. Mes parents regardait les infos il y a eu une coupure de courant. J'étais dans ma chambre alors je suis allée voir mes parents pour demander ce qui se passait. Je me dirigeais vers le salon quand j'ai entendu deux coups de feu. Alors je me suis précipiter vers le salon quand je suis arrivée, j'ai entre bailler la porte un tout petit peu pour voir ce qui se passait et ce que j'ai vu m'a terrorisée mes… mes parents….dit-elle en sanglotant. Mes parents baignaient dans leur sang. Il y en avait partout sur le mur, le sol. Partout. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Et un homme se tenait devant eux arme à la main. Un homme grand avec de longs cheveux noirs qui flottait au vent. Il avait la peau très claire éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Et il a sourit, je l'ai vu. Dit-elle presque hystérique. Il a sourit, SOURIT. Comme si il avait bien remplit son travail, comme si il était satisfait d'avoir tuer mes parents d'avoir réduit ma vie au néant. Dit-elle en sanglotant encor plus. Sasuké la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Chut la c'est fini, c'est belle et bien fini. Naruto par tact décidât de sortir de la chambre pour les laisser seul.

- Je te promets que je coincerais celui qui est à l'origine de tous cela. Je te le promets.

- Hn merci.

- En attendant repose- toi les médecins vont te garder une semaine et puis tu vas rentrer à la maison.

- Oui. sasuké sortit de la chambre pour laisser sa femme se reposer.

' 'Ma maison', oui j'ai une nouvelle maison maintenant et une nouvelle vie aussi. 'Une nouvelle vie' elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Oui, une nouvelle vie. Elle avait un mari, et une nouvelle famille. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page. Sur ce malheureux passer. Le destin lui donnait une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Et elle se promit de ne pas la gâcher.

* * *

Voila voila vous vous en doutiez bien elle est amnésique oui oui je suis sadique je sais mais c'est ce qui fait tous le charme de cette fic lol allez bis a vous au prochain chapitre. 


	8. Chapter 8

Arf je me rapproche de trop de mes chapitre de fin ; ; j'aime pas ça surtout que j'ai pas encor commençais d'autre fic s'a fait peur ça va trop vite bah de toute façon j'ai 4 semaine de congé pour noël pour écrire des fic cause pas d'examen problème on se tape tous en fin d'année ; ; la sa va être moins drôle enfin bref voilaa un nouveau chapitre et bon courage pour ceux qui sont déjà en examen

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre8

- vous saviez qui elle était et c'est pour cela que vous avez décidez de la lier à nous ! dit une voie très énervée. Vous saviez qu'il allait sortir de prison dans peu de temps et pour la protéger vous avez décidez qu'elle devait m'épouser !!! Et vous ne m'aviez rien dit. J'ai dû l'apprendre de la bouche de cette imbécile.

- Tu l'as revue ? il a essayer de faire quelques chose à ta femme ? demanda une voie autoritaire.

- Oui, je l'ai revu mais pour ce qui est de la chute de ma femme, je n'ai pas de preuve. Naruto cherche toujours des indices mais ne trouve rien. Mais si vous m'aviez prévenu j'aurais pu mieux la surveillée.

- Cette affaire devient de plus en plus compliquée.

- A qui la faute ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- Hnf !

- De toute façon je ne te forçais pas. Tu n'avais qu'à refuser ma suggestion.

- Avais-je vraiment le choix ? demanda la personne énervée avec froideur. Son interlocuteur ricana.

- Non pas vraiment je te disais cette phrase pour la forme.

- Trop aimable, Tachibana.

- Bon de toute évidence ta femme est en danger donc surveille la mieux.

- Bien « chef ». sasuké (car oui c'est bien lui) sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

- Tu te plait mais d'après ce que je sais tu ne t'ennuie pas avec ta petite protégée sasuké. Murmura tachibana. Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2semaines que sakura était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle vivait avec son mari. Il était attentionner et au petit soin avec elle. Ino, une jeune femme blonde et dynamique était venue la voir très souvent. D'après sasuké elle avait vécue ensemble dans un appartement avant qu'il ne se rencontre sakura aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle, ainsi que hinata. Il semblait à sakura qu'hinata et naruto entretenait une liaison quand sakura en avait fait part a sasuké celui-ci avait rigoler en lui déclarant que s'était impossible. Mais sakura en doutait. Elle avait aussi appris que ino était mariée à neji. Le cousin de hinata. Il était beau garçon mais aussi beau que son mari. Depuis 1 semaine sakura, ino et hinata feuilletait les magasines d'accessoire pour enfant. Sakura avait décidé de commencer à préparer la chambre pour le bébé. Un soir, Sakura feuilletait un livre sur la grossesse quand elle releva la tête pour regarder son mari qui lui allonger dans le lit entrain d'écrire dans un livre de compte.

- sasuké ?

- hn ? (on ne change pas un uchiwa)

- tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon ? sasuké redressa la tête pour regarder sa femme surpri.

- Je .. je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh juste pour savoir.

- Le médecin t'as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t- il.

- Non, s'était juste par curiosité. Moi, je voudrais des jumeaux. Répondit-elle rêveuse.

- Des.. des… ju… des jumeaux. Dit-il choquer.

- Oui. Cela ne te plairait pas ?

- Si si bien sûr. Des… des jumeaux ça serai bien. Dit-il toujours aussi choquer. Des jumeaux.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas sasuké. Sasuké toujours aussi choquer regardais le mur en face de lui. ' oui, il allait être père il avait déjà du mal à ce faire à l'idée mais la demande de sakura lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

- Sasuké, ne sois pas si inquiet on a encor le temps de se faire à cette idée. Je sais que cela ne va être facile. Mais tu feras un très bon père j'en suis sur. Sasuké posa son regard sombre sur sa femme. « Un bon père moi ? je n'ai déjà eu pour ainsi dire pratiquement pas de père puisqu'il n'était jamais a la maison c'est itachi qui s'occupait de moi. Et vu ce qu'il est devenu. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. » sasuké serra sa femme dans ses bras.

- Sakura…

- Sasuké.. sasuké se redressa et embrassa sa femme.

( attention passage réserver un petit pervers lol)

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Sakura se laissa faire. Elle n'osait plus bouger et ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait craint cet instant mais elle l'avait aussi ardemment désiré. Combien de fois elle avait observé son mari en se demandant comment était le goût de ses lèvres ? si sa peau était aussi douce que quand elle avait toucher son visage ? comment serait une nuit entière passer entre ses bras ?( la j'en fais fantasmer plus d'une non ?lol ne baver pas les filles) et maintenant que cet instant été arriver la réalité dépassait son entendement. Sasuké était sauvage et impatient mais très doux. Il parcourait le corps de sakura avec ses mains avec fébrilité. Impatient d'en enlever la nuisette ce qui ne tarda pas. Il murmurait son nom inlassablement comme une prière. Sakura elle poussait des soupir et des gémissement au fur et a mesure que les mains de sasuké descendait. N'y tenant plus sasuké ôtât les sous-vêtement de sa femme en même temps qu'elle le déshabillait. Tous impatient qu'ils étaient de sentir l'un et l'autre leur peau se toucher. Sasuké se pressa contre le corps de sa femme pendant que celle-ci poussait de petit gémissement.

- Sasuké….sasuké…stp.

- Sakura, ma sakura…

- Stp….

Sasuké accéda à sa requête en entrant en elle, étouffant le grondement sourd qui montait de sa poitrine, puis il la dirigea, les deux mains plaquées sur ses hanches pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Son geste lui arracha un cri de plaisir

- sasuké ohh sasuké.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle tirait sur les plis du drap, le déchirant presque, gémissement inlassable son nom alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Bientôt, sa fièvre d'elle devient incontrôlable et le plaisir qu'il ressentait l'emporta. Il cria son nom dans un frisson d'émerveillement. Puis s'écroula sur elle. Essouffler tous les deux il finir par s'endormir.

( cela ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais un petit lemon en passant ne fais pas de mal lol)

* * *

1 mois après cette nuit leur vie de couple était de plus en plus passionnée. Sasuké aimait sa femme presque toute les nuits et avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter le lit.( tu m'étonne--). Un matin, sakura et sasuké prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble quand sakura se leva pour prendre aller prendre le sucre sur une étagère de la cuisine. Elle grimpa sur une chaise pour l'atteindre mais dérapa au dernier moment et se cogna la tête contre le plan de travail se trouvant derrière elle. sasuké ayant entendu du bruit et le cri que sakura avait pousser en tombant et en se cognant la tête arriva dans la cuisine. Il retrouva sakura assise par terre se tenant la tête en pleurant.

- sakura ? sakura, ça va ? ( mais ouais tu te cogna la tête mais tous va bien ils ont de ses questions parfois !!--).

- tu vois bien que non imbécile !!!!

- imbécile ??

- oui. Imbécile, tu en vois un autre toi ici ?

- sakura tu es sur que ca va ? parce que d'habitude tu ne parle pas ainsi.

- Et je me demande bien comment je pourrais te parler autrement après ce que tu m'as fait tu me force à t'épouser, tu couche avec moi puis tu me jette et tu veux que je t'offre des fleurs en prime et puis quoi encor ? et en plus je crève de mal à la tête. Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête ne put pas voir la tête que tirait sasuké. « le rêve est fini, elle a retrouver la mémoire. Et apparement tous ce qui s'est passer pendant son amnésie n'a pas exister pour elle. »

- sakura qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelle ?

- tu crois que c'est le moment de me demander ça dit-elle en redressant la tête. Je crève de mal et tu me demande de réfléchir merd… mais…. C'est quoi ça ? dit elle en montrant un insigne brillant à la ceinture de son mari.

Sasuké suivit du regard la direction que sa femme indiquait. « merde, il ne manquait plus que ça »

rien un badge pour la compagnie. On devrait aller le conduire à l'hôpital sakura. Un médecin devrait t'osculter.

Ne change pas de conversation sasuké uchiwa. En disant cela sakura s'empara de la broche accrocher à la ceinture de sasuké pour s'éloigner de lui et l'examiner de plus près. C'est pas vrai dit-elle tout bas.

Sakura laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le dire ?

Sakura.

QUAND ? ALORS LE FAITE DE PROFITER DE MOI NE T' AS PAS SUFFIT. IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE TU ME MENTES. ET TU AS OSER TE RAMENER à L' HÔPITAL ME FAIRE UNE SCENE PARCE QUE JE NE T'AVAIS PAS PREVENU POUR MA GROSSESSE.

Tu t'en rappelle ?

NE CHANGE PAS DE CONVERSATION JE T'AI DIT.

Sakura ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ino quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Je me suis permisse d'entrer, j'ai sonné mais personne n'est venu et comme la porte était ouverte.

Tu as bien fait ino. Sasuké pourra t'expliquer lui-même ce qui se passe car après tout toi aussi, tu es concernée. Car je suppose que comme à moi neji lui a mentit ? demanda-t-elle à sasuké.

Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, ni de lui expliquer.

Trop tard ce que tu viens de me dire à suffit.

Mais de quoi vous parlez. Et bien figure –toi que je viens de découvrir que nos maris enfin maintenant je me demande si nos mariage sont vrai.

Ils le sont sakura. Je n'ai pu rien faire contre cela c'était un ordre et je ne peux discuter les ordres.

Hum bien sur. Et je suppose que l'on t'as aussi ordonner de me mettre enceinte ?

Sakura laisse moi t'expliquer.

Il n'y a rien à expliquer je ne veux plus t'entendre sasuké. Ni même te voir. Tu m'as mentit et tu m'as utiliser. J'en ai plus qu'assez pendant tous le mois de mon amnésie j'ai vécu un pur moment de bonheur j'espérais pouvoir fonder une nouvelle famille unie et heureuse mais tu as tous gacher tous. Tu m'entends.

Sakura. Sakura partit en courant vers son ancienne chambre. Sasuké voulut courir après elle mas fut stopper par ino qui visiblement voulait des explications. Sasuké soupira.

Pas maintenant ino stp.

Sasuké tu vas me dire exactement ce qui s'est passer. Qu'est-ce que moi et neji avons avoir dans vos histoires.

Neji, naruto, hinata et moi avons une mission a remplirent.

Hein ? quelle mission celle de dominer toutes les mafia pour monopoliser le marcher ?

Non nous sommes tous des …..

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode ben oui je dois bien faire duré le suspense. j'espére que vous serez tous surpris quand même un petit peu mais j'ai quand même donner plusieurs indices relisez bien et vous verrez. les « » pour certain mot ne sont pas des fautes de frappe.

A plus au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les petits loups oui je sais sa fait vachement longtemps et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce trèèèèèèèèèèèès long retard mais qui en valait la peine. Je me suis plus consacrée à mes études et je n'ai qu' 1 examen de passage. Je suis trop contente. Parce que même si je le rate je passe d'office. Enfin bref, voici la suite tant attendue. Réclamer à corps et a cri. (Oui quand même pas je sais) désolé si j'en ai déçu plus d'un mais je considère que mes études passe avant tous. Ah oui comme je ne pouvais plus écrire je me suis plus consacré a des amvs. -- ; mon père ne comprends pas que malgré le faite que je n'écrivais plus je devais faire autre choses alors voici l'adresse de mon skyblog ou vous pouvez les visionner http://petitraziel. visite et bonne lecture.

Merci aussi pour tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires. zineb125, Haruno Sakura , mana59, hayate, asahi, Tsumé, Hyuga12, fifi, Chibi-rizahawkeye, soleeiila, Méo, Lexouille, princesseprintemps, mi-lynx, maria, rizahawkeye, mariyalitta, Sad Sweet Girl, Molly et surtout a kunoichi ainsi que Kaost désolé de pas vous avoir répondu mais voici la suite pour me faire pardonnée et tous les autres qui suivent mon histoire. Merci encor

Chapitre9

- nous sommes tous des flics. Nous faisons partie de la section anti-gang de la police fédérale.

- Qu… quoi ??? c'est quoi ces conneries ? donc depuis le début vous nous avec rouler en disant que nous serions en danger.

- Non, vous étiez réellement en danger.

- Oui, mais il est de votre devoir de nous protéger donc vous nous avez épouser par devoir.

- Non..non enfin oui au début mais j'aime sakura. (alléluia il l'a ditlol)

- Toi tu l'aimes peut-être sakura mais qui me dis que neji m'aime lui ?

- Sa ça ne me regarde pas ino et je ne peux te le dire.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Nous ne pouvions pas courir le risque de planter notre couverture en impliquant des civiles.

- Alors vous auriez du nous relâchez dés le début.

- Non je ne le pouvais pas. Sakura était doublement plus en danger (je sais pas si cela se dit mais bon on va dire que oui) On lui en veut pour deux raison.

- Lesquelles stp ?

- Trop long a expliquer.

- Rah c'est toujours comme cela avec vous. Vous êtes tous comme cela dans votre boulot ? On engage à la tête du client ? t'as une tête de taciturne, tu vas au groupe anti-gang ? encor heureux qu'il y a naruto pour rehausser le niveau. S'énerva ino. « si elle savait » pensa sasuké amuser.

- De toute façon, je dois te laisser. j'ai une petite conversation à avoir avec mon mari moi aussi. Essaye de te rafistoler avec sakura même si je pense que vu comme c'est partit tu vas avoir du mal. Mais, il y en a un autre qui aura aussi du mal. Dit Ino en pensant à son beau brun taciturne qui lui aussi allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Sasuké seul méditer sur le meilleur moyen pour récupérer la confiance de sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, sakura se réfugiât dans leurs chambres. « ' Notre chambre' cette endroit ou j'ai cru que Sasuké ne me cachait rien. Cet endroit où j'ai cru vivre mes plus grands moments de bonheur. Rien qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Tous n'étaient que mensonge depuis le début. Sakura énervée ouvrit en grand les armoires. Tous ses vêtements qu'il m'a acheter pour me 'faire plaisir ' comme il le disait. Mensonge. Elle les pris et les jeta par la fenêtre. Sakura regarda les bouts de tissus s'envoler tous comme ses chances de bonheurs avec Sasuké.

Ino rentra dans la demeure des hyuuga's en claquant la porte. La demeure des hyuuga's n'était pas aussi grande que celle des uchiwa's mais elle n'en était pas moins magnifique. Neji ayant entendu la porte claquée se présenta dans le grand hall pour voir qui provoquait ce grand bruit. En découvrant Ino devant l'entrée le regard enflammer il présentait que la discussion qui allait s'engagée entre eux n'allait pas lui plaire.

- t'es un flic déclara –t-elle furieusement.

- « merde pensa-t-il » non où as-tu étais chercher cela ?

- Pas la peine d'user ta salive en connerie Sasuké m'as tout dis. Je sais que tu m'as mentit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au moins après notre mariage ??et ne me répond pas comme Sasuké.

- Ino, je ne le pouvais pas je risquais de planter ma couverture. Il était de mon devoir de préserver les chances de réussite de cette mission. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'impliquer des civiles.

- VOTRE DEVOIR. VOTRE MISSION. TOI ET SASUKE N AVEZ QUE CES MOTS LA A LA BOUCHE. ALORS POUR VOUS C EST TOUS CE QUE NOUS REPRESENTONS ? s'énerva ino. (je comprends moi aussi sa m'énerverais)

- Non, tu te trompes. Tous ce que je t'ai dit au début était vrai. Je t'aime ino. Mais j'ai des obligations. Et il fallait mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir.

- Oui mais tu m'as mentit.

- Oui et j'en suis désoler. Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher.

- C'est vrai ? tu me le promets.

- Je te le promets.

- Bon alors je vais devoir moi aussi être honnête. Neji regarda sa femme apeurer s'attendant au pire. Et bien, ces derniers temps j'ai eu un peu de retard. J'ai fait un teste et il s'est révéler être positif.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui je suis enceinte.

- Mais c'est super. Neji pris sa femme dans ces bras pour la faire tourner dans les aires.

- Neji arrête tu vas me rendre malade.

- Mais je suis tellement heureux. Alors tu ne m'en veux vraiment plus ?

- Je sais que tu ne faisais que ton devoir…mais… comprends- moi quand j'ai appris que tu m'avais mentit pendant tous ce temps. J'ai cru que tous s'écroulaient autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que nos moments passés ensemble n'étaient qu'un mensonge de plus. Et cela m'a vraiment fait de la peine.

- Je peux te jurer que tous ce que je t'ai dis était vrai. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Oui, maintenant je le sais mais…

- Chut, plus de mais. Je veux juste que nous songions à l'avenir dorénavant.

- Hum.

- Au faite comment as-tu su que j'étais flic ?

- Je croyais que nous ne devions songer qu'à l'avenir ? dit-elle mutine.

- Hn, c'est juste par curiosité.

- C'est sakura qui me l'a dit.

- QUOI ? SAKURA EST AU COURANT ? « merde, pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise » pensa celui-ci.

- Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'alarmant sauf peut-être pour Sasuké mais elle l'aurait découvert tôt au tard.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée.

- Tu attendais de la visite. Demanda - ino.

- Non, et toi ? Ino fit signe de la tête que non. Neji dégaina son flingue. Puis ouvrit la porte.

- Super l'accueille Neji ! mais j'aurais du mis attendre de la part d'un flic. De plus collègue de Sasuké. Tous les même. Déclara sakura une pointe de colère dans la voie.

- Sakura ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda neji surpris.

- Je quitte Sasuké. Et je viens m'installer chez Ino ! cela ne te dérange pas demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci. Qui répondit par la négative.

- Sakura je pense que …. Commença neji.

- Je pense que vous avez trop penser à ma place ces derniers temps si tu veux mon avis. Continua froidement sakura. Et il est plus que temps que je reprenne ma vie en mains. Sans vous. Dit-elle plus durement. Ino, je peux prendre quelle chambre ? demandât sakura plus gentiment.

- La troisième a gauche en partant du bout du couloir.

- Merci. Sakura pris ces valises et monta les escaliers.

- Sasuké, va avoir beaucoup de mal. Dit Ino pensivement.

- Sa c'est sur.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la sonnette de la porte retentit encor une fois.

- mais bon sang on est jamais tranquille ici réplique neji tous en sortant de son lit ( on se demande ce qu'il faisait neji des pompes voyons moi : mais oui je vais te croire -- ;) celui-ci dévala les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte.

- Salura est chez toi ? demanda d'emblé l'uchiwa en poussant sans ami pour rentré.

- Bonjour sasuké, oui je vais bien. Mais entre je t'en prie.

- Est-ce qu'elle est chez toi ?

- Oui mais je pense….

- SAKURA ! J AI A TE PARLER dit-il en montant les escaliers.

- Pfff pourquoi personne ne m'écoute déclara le hyuuga en soupirant.

Sakura en entendant sasuké crier son nom sortit de sa chambre. « Hé merde il m'a retrouver faut dire c'était pas bien difficile. Mais je ne pensais pas que neji l'aurait laissé rentrer. Tsss après tous on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. » Sakura vit sasuké se précipité vers elle. Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle et la bloqua avec son pied.

- sakura, tu ne pourras pas me fuir indéfiniment.

- Je pensais avoir été claire, tout à l'heure, non ?

- Sakura, je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et tu le sais.

- Non ce que je sais Sasuké c'est que depuis le début tu joues avec moi. Et cela t'as bien amuser n'est ce pas ? et maintenant quoi ? tu veux que je revienne comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne m'aimes même pas sasuké et tu ne m'as jamais aimée. J'ai été une douce distraction pour toi dans ta petite mission. Ho, pourquoi ne faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et prendre son pied avec elle. c'est pas grave ce sera sans conséquence. Manque de bol, hein ? je suis tombée enceinte.

- Non sakura ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. Je t'…..

- JE NE VEUX PLUS T ENTENDRE. TU ME DE…. Sakura n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut prise de vertige. La pièce commençait dangereusement à tanguée. Sasuké la rattrapa et appela neji. Celui-ci voyant que sakura était dans les vapes cria à ino d'appeler une ambulance.

- elle aurait du aller à l'hôpital après avoir reçu son coup à la tête. Déclara Sasuké en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de penser à cela dit ino.

- Monsieur uchiwa ? demanda un médecin

- Oui ! dit celui-ci en relevant la tête à l'approche du médecin.

- Votre femme va bien et les bébés aussi. Elle a eu une légère commotion (encor oO) mais tous va bien. Elle doit se reposer. Il faut la ménager.

- Très bien docteur puis- je la voir ?

- Bien évidement. Le médecin s'éloigna vers l'accueil.

- Sasuké, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais aller la voir.

- J'ai encor le droit d'aller voir ma femme, non ? dit –il en commençant légèrement à s'énerver.

- Ino, cela ne nous regarde pas dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

- Pff, comme vous voudrez. Dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Sasuké s'éloigna en faisant un signe de remerciement à neji.

Sakura regardait anxieusement la porte de sa chambre attendant l'arrivée du médecin. « J'espère que le bébé va bien. Et si je l'avais perdu ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire. C'est tous ce qu'il me restera de lui après notre séparation. Je crois que je mourrais si il est arriver quelques choses au bébé. » La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer sasuké qui avança vers elle le visage fermer. « S'a y est c'est trop tard j'ai perdu le bébé. » en ayant cette pensée les yeux de sakura se remplirent de larmes. Sasuké voyant cela se rapprocha de sakura.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal quelle part ?

- je l'ai perdu c'est ça ? dit elle en sanglotant. Et c'est pour sa que tu fais cette tête.

- Non, mais non voyons ? les bébés vont bien.

- Les bébés ? tu as … tu as bien dit les bébés ? « et oui sasuké bien trop préoccuper par le sort de sa femme n'avait pas fait attention à ce que lui avait dit le médecin mais sur le trajet le menant à la chambre de sakura la phrase du médecin lui était revenue. Les bébés !! oui mais combien ? «

- Oui les bébés du moins c'est ce que m'a dit le médecin. Mais pourquoi pensais-tu les avoir perdu ?

- Mais tu tirais une drôle de tête alors j'en ai déduit que je les avait perdu. Et puis personne n'est venu me voir.

- Si je faisais cette tête la c'est parce que je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- Euh…. à rien.

- Bon puisque tous va bien tu peux sortir de ma chambre maintenant. Dit-elle plus froidement.

- Sakura il faut que l'on parle.

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé et tout ton blabla tu peux te le garder.

- Oui je voudrais te parler de cela mais il y a aussi autre chose.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Du meurtre de tes parents.

- ….

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet que tu aimes aborder mais…

- Viens s'en au fait, sasuké.

- Tu m'as dit que le meurtrier possédait de longs cheveux noirs et avait la peau claire.

- Et ?

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir l'identifier.

- Vaut voir qui penses-tu que cela puis être ?

- Orochimaru. Sakura chercha dans sa mémoire et compara les deux hommes. En effet les deux hommes possédaient de longs cheveux noirs et la peau claire. Et puis il y avait ce sourire limite sadique.

- Oui, c'est possible.

- Te serait-il possible de témoigner contre lui ?

- Si cela peut permettre de le coffrer oui. Mais je croyais que le meurtrier de mes parents avait été arrêté !

- Oui, mais il semblerait qu'il s'était fait engager par quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'après source sur serait orochimaru.

- Ah.

- Sakura, je…

- Sasuké écoute, je sais que c'est stupide de t'en vouloir pour cela mais je veux que tu te rendes compte du mal que tu n'as fait.

- Je m'en rends compte crois-moi. Et ce n'est pas en nous séparant que cela arrangera les choses. Je t'aime sakura comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

- Sasuké..

- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir en te mentant sur ma véritable profession mais c'était pour notre bien et je …. Sasuké n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sakura venait de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime moi aussi sasuké uchiwa comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu me mentes.

- Je te le promets, mon amour.

Sakura témoigna contre orochimaru qui fut arrêté par sasuké. Il finit ces jours entre les quatre murs d'une prison. Quand à itachi on murmurait qu'il tenait un bar non loin de la ville. Sasuké et sakura étaient les heureux parents de deux beaux garçons. Naruto et hinata s'était marié au plus grand désespoir de son cousin.

Ino et neji quand a eu filait le parfait amour en compagnie de leur petite fille.

Tout ce petit monde se réunissait de temps en temps pour les jours de fêtes en ressassant leurs magnifiques histoires communes.

**Fin**

**Moi : voila c'est fini en espérant que cette fin ne vont décoivent pas trop ? **

**En ce moment j'ai pas trop d'idée de fic en tête mais ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais m'arrêter. Je trouverais sûrement quelque choses. D'ici là je vous souhaite un bon japan expo et oui c'est bientôt le grand évènement de l'année. Bis a tous. Et encor merchi pour les commentaires.**


End file.
